


Broken Facade

by Nebilas



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst, Complete, Fluff, Hawkmoth is Dadmoth, I want to be them, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Is Finished!, Like either one is fine I don't care, Miscommunication leads to more angst, Reveal, all of the fluff, god they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebilas/pseuds/Nebilas
Summary: Chat Noir has been in love with Ladybug for as long as he's known her. But there's another girl with pigtails that has caught his eye. Meanwhile Marinette knows she's in love with Adrien, but a certain hero with green eyes has started to make her heart beat faster. As Mari learns more about Chat Noir, his identity begins to unravel before her...





	1. It's Raining Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here now! First story on the Archive! The full story is on fanfic with the same story. But right now I'm going through and editing it because.. That's honestly a first draft. The first several chapters will probably be up today. There are 18 total chapters.

“Plagg would you get on with it??” Adrien hissed at his Kwami. “I have patrol and I would like to start at some point in the next month.” 

Plagg looked over at him, disinterested. “Yeah yeah let me finish this cheese.” 

Adrien slouched over to his bed and fell onto it, exasperated with the cat. “If we’re late-” 

Plagg suddenly engulfed his slice in one huge gulp and popped up. “Done! Let’s go lazy! Off your butt.” 

Adrien picked his head up off of the bed and stared at the Kwami incredulously. “You did not just do that.” 

The Kwami simply grinned back. “Chop chop!” 

Adrien rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over. “Claws out.” he said, exasperated. 

Plagg threw in one last comment as he whizzed into the ring, a black and green blur. “You’re also on patrol by yourself tonight dummy.” 

Adrien, now properly transformed, walked over to the window. He inhaled deeply, before throwing himself out of it and leaping up to his roof. He loved being Chat Noir. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, greatly enjoying the wind going through his hair.

Scanning for anything that qualified as danger or crime, he casually did a double backflip between two rooftops, landing and striking a gymnast pose. He slowly began walking, which was unusual for him. Unless Ladybug was with him he never stopped running. He paused at the edge of a rooftop, and gazed upon the Paris skyline, lit up beautifully at night. 

“I hate being alone on patrol.” he grumbled. As if to add insult to injury it began to rain. He sighed, resigned to his fate, and resumed his run along the rooftops, continuing said patrol. 'Maybe I’ll visit Marinette later.' He thought to himself.

XxXxXxXx

Marinette sneezed.

“Bless you!” Tikki said from her desk. 

“Thanks.” Marinette said with a smile, before returning to her sketch. 

Tikki floated up behind her and peered over her shoulder. “What’re you drawing this time?” Tikki asked curiously. 

“New outfit design.” Marinette responded while glaring at it. She erased part of the skirt she was drawing. 

Tikki hovered closer to the book. “Ooh I like the dress on that page.” 

“Thanks.” Marinette replied, smiling tiredly. She stretched and stood up, walking over to the window. “I hope Chat is ok.” she murmured, noticing the heavy rain for the first time. 

“He’ll be fine. He knows what he’s doing.” Tikki said reassuringly. 

“True.” Marinette agreed. “Stay hidden though he might drop by.” Marinette said as an afterthought. Tikki simply nodded and retreated into Marinette’s bag. Marinette went back to her desk to continue her drawing.

After 45 minutes, the heavy rain had become a torrential downpour. She glanced at her window in worry, before a lightning bolt struck outside and showed her a shadow of someone standing on her balcony. A someone with cat ears. 

She leapt up and ran over to her door, throwing it open. “Chat why the hell didn’t you come in?” she asked. 

The cat themed hero in question jumped and scratched his head. “I didn’t want to get your floor wet. “ he mumbled awkwardly. 

“Get in here. You’ll catch a cold!” She said worriedly. 

Chat scoffed and put a hand to his chest. “Princess I am Chat Noir. I do not get colds.” He said disdainfully. “I am always in purr-fect health.”

“Just get in here.” Marinette sighed rolling her eyes at his pun. 

“Thank you princess.” Chat grinned, sweeping into the room. “So tell me,” he began. “how was your day?” 

Marinette sighed. “Not great. How was yours?” 

“Fine.” Adrien lied. “What’s wrong?” 

Marinette sighed rummaging around in her closet for a towel that Chat could use. “Nothing. I was just clumsy as per usual.” She let out a satisfied hum as he found a towel, but quickly became somber again. “I fell flat on my face while carrying paint and ruined a classmates artwork. I feel awful.”

“I’m sorry.” Chat said softly. He produced a rose he had picked up from a florist en route, and handed it to her. She took it and smelled it. She smirked and looked at the rose. Pink. 

“Thanks Chat.” she said glancing at him. He nodded, and gave her a smile. A familiar smile. She frowned. 'Where have I seen that smile before?' She wondered, scouring her brain.

“Why are you frowning princess? I didn’t pun did I?” Chat asked, smile dropping slightly.

She giggled at him. “Nothing.” She reassured him, waving a hand dismissively. Just thinking about something.” His usual Chat smile returned and she smiled back. His smile soon faltered again though. 

“Marinette can I ask you a hypothetical question?” He asked, looking out the window.

She leaned back, surprised. “Sure, what’s up?”

He stared off into nothing for a moment before flicking his eyes back to her. “I… Let’s say I have a crush on someone. A desperate, monstrous crush on someone.” 

“Ladybug?” Mari asked, grinning. 

“I said hypothetical.” he shot back. Then he paused. “Oh gods is it that obvious? I’m doomed forever.” He groaned.

Marinette laughed. She felt only slightly guilty. It wasn’t like he told her his secret identity. 

“Yeah. Her. But I don’t know what to do.” he said despondently. “I mean I flirt… But I-” He was cut off by a loud “beep” noise.

His eyes widened and Marinette played innocent. She wasn’t supposed to know what that sound was. “What was that?” She asked assuming a confused expression. 

Chat sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That means our time together is at an end fair princess.” He walked over to her balcony and paused. “Thanks for letting me come in.” Then he grinned and gave her his two finger salute before jumping out into the rain, lost in the blackness. Marinette sighed in relief. That had almost become really awkward. 

“Sorry Chat.” She said, closing the door to the balcony. “My heart belongs to someone else already.” The irony of the situation was lost on her.


	2. Partner Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious Marinette is oblivious

“Marinette.” A voice said. 

“Mfrglp.” she responded sleepily. 

“Marinette you have school.” 

Marinette recognized the voice as Tikki’s. “I don’t wanna.” She mumbled. 

“Marinette.” Her kwami growled. 

“I’ll give you 50 cookies if you let me skip school.” Mari offered, shooting for bribery.

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Mari we live above a bakery I can get cookies anytime I want let’s go.” Resigned to her fate, Marinette slowly roused herself, not happy with the proceedings. “At least it’s Friday!” her Kwami said brightly, trying to get her to cheer up. 

“Mmmm.” Mari responded eloquently. She stumbled towards the bathroom, still half-asleep.

A hot shower and a hairbrush later, she found herself in a much better condition than she had woken up to. She stared at herself in the mirror, expertly put her hair into her trademark pigtails, and proceeded to walk downstairs to eat breakfast. 

Tikki popped out of her jacket and flew to her ear. “I want cookies.” her Kwami whispered. 

“Would you stop?” Mari hissed back. “I’ll do my best.” she grumbled after a moment. Tikki smiled and disappeared back into Marinette’s bag.

XxXxXxXx

Adrien Agreste was not having a good day and it was only 7:15. He had a headache and a runny nose. Despite what he had told Marinette last night it seemed as though he had managed to catch a cold from being out in the rain. 

He had also learned that his father would be gone on a two week long business trip. This was nothing new. The problem was Adrien’s birthday fell on day 10 of said business trip. Adrien sighed. I really shouldn’t be surprised. He thought despondently. He glanced at the scarf hanging up next to his bed. But after the last birthday he had thought maybe… He sighed and took the scarf down, wrapping it around his shoulders like he always did. He meandered down into the kitchen, deciding not to eat this morning, pausing only to grab the cheese for Plagg. He could practically feel Plagg grinning from his bag.

He stepped out of Agreste Mansion, casting it a look of loathing as he walked towards the car. The word prison came to his mind. A beautiful, expensive prison, but a prison nonetheless. He hated it. Without a word, he slipped into the car, and his chauffeur promptly drove off.

When he arrived to school some fifteen minutes later, he had made no progress with his attitude. He sighed and put up his model facade. His fake smile and his fake happiness. As he walked towards the school his gut seemed to clench, and he stopped walking. He didn’t want to go to school today. Everywhere felt like a prison to him. 

He moved over to a corner of the school yard. “Plagg.” he whispered. 

“Yes?” Plagg responded, somewhat concerned. 

Adrien looked around guiltily. “Can we leave? I… I don’t know if I’m up for this today.” 

His Kwami peered out of the bag, pretending to be indifferent. “Sure you can leave but I’m not doing an unnecessary transformation.” 

Adrien nodded, his eyes downcast. “Then never mind.” he murmured and resumed his walk into school, not noticing the two pairs of eyes trained upon him from the other side of the yard.

The two pairs of eyes belonged to Marinette and Alya. “Marinette when are you going to do it?” Alya asked, exasperated by her best friend. 

“I don’t know Alya…” Mari bemoaned putting her head in her hands. “He’s in love with ladybug remember? He told me as much.” 

Alya sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Look of course he’s in love with a superhero, you can’t fault him for that.” Alya shot back. “That doesn’t mean he’s closed himself off from the rest of the world.” 

“But I’m such a mess around him.” Marinette said sadly. “I can hardly get out two words around him without stuttering or making myself look like an idiot.”

“He loves the scarf! He’s wearing it now!” Alya pointed out, trying a different tactic. 

“He thinks his father gave it to him. You know that.” Marinette said dully. Alya cringed at the memory.

*Flashback*

Marinette could not sit still. She kept fidgeting and glancing at the door to the classroom. Alya looked at her and laughed. “Look girlie I’m sure he got it alright? He probably loves it. He may even wear it to school.” 

Mari moaned and buried her head in her arms on her desk. “I can’t take it Alya. What if he hates it? What if he doesn’t even acknowledge me? Or what if he doesn’t come in today? I’m not sure I can take another day of this stress.” 

Alya laughed. “Patience girl. It’ll be fine.” As if on cue, Adrien walked into the room. Mari’s breath caught in her throat. He was wearing the scarf. She told herself to calm down. Maybe he was just being polite. Alya grinned as he sat down and gave her a thumbs up. After an amiable hello to both of them with no thank you to Marinette, Alya took matters into her own hands. Stupid boys. She mouthed at Mari. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. 

“I like your scarf Adrien is it new?” she asked with a smile.

Marinette flushed red at her feigned ignorance. That lying… Ooh I’ll get her for this. 

Adrien smiled brightly. “Yes actually! I got it for my birthday yesterday. I love it!” Mari’s heart soared. ‘He loves it.’ She thought breathlessly. 

“That’s nice.” Alya said, who, unbeknownst to Mari was getting slightly concerned. He still hadn’t thanked Marinette. “And who got it for you?” 

“My dad did.” Adrien responded happily. He grinned at Alya, whose eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to say something but Marinette grabbed her hand and yanked her away, pulling her out of the classroom and down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Marinette pulled Alya in after her, then let go standing with her back against the wall. 

“Marinette…” Alya whispered. That’s when the tears started. Marinette felt them roll down her face, and did nothing to stop them. Her heart, which had been so light a minute ago, had dropped into a pit of despair. Hours of hard work and meticulous planning to make the perfect gift for her crush had somehow managed to go awry. So much for my good luck, she thought despairingly. She slid down the wall and put her face in her arms again, still crying. “Mari..” Alya said sitting down next to her to hold her. “You should tell him.” 

Mari took several deep breaths, but still had tears rolling down her cheeks. “Alya I can’t. Didn’t you see how happy he looked? I can’t....” She paused, her heart breaking further. “I can’t take that from him. That would be cruel and he might hate me afterwards. Please Alya…” She whispered softly. 

Alya’s heart went out to her best friend. She always put others before herself. She held her tightly. “I won’t.” She agreed, hating herself for doing it.

*Present* 

“I still think we should tell him.” Alya grumbled. 

“You promised!” Mari hissed. 

Alya held her hands up in front of her in a placating gesture. “I know! I know and I won’t but it doesn’t change the fact that I think you should.” Mari sighed. She didn’t want to have this discussion right now. And on the inside, she was having the raging debate she had every night. 

Visit him as ladybug! Boom problem solved.  
It’s not that simple.  
Yes it is! He loves ladybug.  
Yes but he doesn’t love Marinette. I want him to love… Me.  
...You’re literally the same person.  
It’s not the same.  
Have it your way…

The thing that bothered her most was that when she had an internal debate, Tikki was usually the voice of reason. However for some reason, Tikki had been egging her to go see Adrien. And her resolve was crumbling. Suddenly first bell rang and she stood up. “Come on.” She said to Alya. “Let’s get to class.”

When they arrived, Marinette took her usual seat behind Adrien, glancing at him as she walked past. He appeared to be deep in thought though, so she didn’t bother him. Class drifted on, boring as usual. Then her teacher chose to be interesting for once. “Right then!” She announced. “Partner project.” Marinette could have sworn she saw a vicious grin on her teacher's face. Marinette groaned inwardly. Just what she needed. Oh well at least I’ll have Alya to help… She smirked at her friend who was grinning excitedly at her. “Also we’re drawing lots to see who gets paired up.”

The class groaned and she noticed again that it seemed her teacher was struggling to contain a large grin, settling for a smirk. The teacher dropped all of their names into a hat and shuffled them around. “Let’s see… First out.... Nino! You will be with…” She paused dramatically before whipping out a piece of paper. “Alya!” She noticed Adrien sat straight up. Then he leaned forward and whispered something into Nino’s ear. 

She didn’t hear what he said but Nino flushed crimson and batted him away. Her mouth dropped. Does Nino have a thing for… No way… Marinette glanced at Alya who had (of course) missed the exchange between the two. Marinette shook her head in wonder. After a few more minutes, there were only four people who hadn’t been chosen yet. Her, Adrien, Chloe, and Nathan.

“Chloe.” her teacher announced. Mari noticed Adrien noticeably stiffened. He probably wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of them working together. Neither was she. She gazed at the teacher hoping. Not Adrien not Adrien not Adrien. “Nathaniel.” Adrien visibly relaxed and sank into his chair. Mari smiled until she realized what that meant. “And that leaves Marinette and Adrien.” Her mouth fell open and Alya grinned broadly, giving her a thumbs up. The bell signaling the end of class rang. Adrien turned around and she snapped her jaw shut quickly. 

He smiled cheerfully at her. “I look forward to working with you.” 

“Me too! I mean- You too! Not ‘me too.’” He laughed and gave her another smile. A different smile. She almost melted. 

“See you Marinette.” A really familiar smile. Her eyes widened in shock. No no no no no no no no. 

As soon as he was out of sight, she took off for the nearest bathroom and turned on the cold water in a sink, splashing it over her face. That was the Chat Noir smile from last night. She thought weakly. She thought about the cat for a moment. Blond hair like Adrien. Green eyes like Adrien. Smiled like Adrien. I have a type. She realized in horror. And Chat Noir fits into that profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh some of this old writing blegh.


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't love him! Idiot! Baka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not a happy camper. :)

Marinette sat in art class hating herself. ‘The hell is wrong with me.’ She thought dismally. She could not get her crime fighting partner out of her head. And to make matters worse, they had patrol together that night. She groaned. She was getting zero work done today. The clock eased on, agonizingly slow, torturing Marinette. ‘I just want to go home.’ She thought miserably. ‘Talk to Tikki and try to get her to talk me out of it. Maybe we aren’t allowed to’. She thought hopefully.

‘Who are you trying to fool?’ Her mind jeered. ‘Looks like you’re trying to fool yourself.’  
‘Am not.’ She countered. ‘I don’t actually feel anything for him. It’s just a bi-product of Adrien’s likeness.’  
‘Riiiiight. Which is why you’ve absent-mindedly doodled a sketch of him and added little hearts around it.’

Marinette gaped in horror at her drawing. It had started out as a drawing of Adrien but had turned into a stunning drawing of Chat Noir, grinning out of the paper, Eiffel Tower behind him. And indeed there were a few hearts drawn subconsciously around his head. She immediately erased them and ripped the page out of her sketchbook so nobody could see it. I’m going to burn this when I get home. She decided, her face red. 

That was when the final bell rang and she practically flew out of the door. She did pause to chat with Alya, but was distracted, and inadvertently agreed to hang out on Sunday afternoon. She took a deep breath and began walking down the street to her house. Before she got far though she heard a voice shouting her name.

To her utmost shock, she discovered it to be Adrien. He deftly sprinted across the street and slowed as he reached her. 

“Here.” He said handing her a piece of paper. 

“What’s this?” She flipped it over and on it was a phone number. Her heart leapt into her throat. She already had his number (stolen from Alya, not that he knew that) but the fact he was actually giving it to her of his own volition had a new sort of meaning for her. “Thanks. It’ll come in handy for the group project.” She smiled. 

He grinned back and opened his mouth to say something else, but a black car honked at him from down the street and he grimaced. “Text me tonight. We can work out a plan for the project. See ya!” and with that he took off across the street. 

Marinette stood there for a solid 30 seconds before she was able to regain control of her body. She stumbled for a few steps, her mind a complete blur as she walked down the street humming happily to herself. Once she got home, she waved to her parents, who were currently talking to a client, and she walked upstairs to her room. Once she shut the door she collapsed onto her bed, arms spread, her heart going a million miles per minute. 

“Tikki.” she whispered.

Her Kwami flew out of her bag, munching on a cookie as always. “Oh good we’re home I was getting cramped in there I-” She stopped as she saw Mari sprawled on the bed. “What happened to you?”

Mari giggled foolishly. 

“Oh jeez.” Tikki said, facepalming. “Alright tell me what happened.” 

“He gave me his number.” She said dreamily. 

Tikki sighed. “You already had his-” 

“I know but he actually gave it to me this time! It’s dumb I know.” 

“No it isn’t. You’re in love I get it. But... “ She flew back into her school bag and withdrew Marinette’s drawing of Chat Noir. “Care to explain this?”

XxXxXxXx

Adrien sneezed. “Stupid cold.” He mumbled. 

“Maybe if we hadn’t taken that detour last night you wouldn’t have gotten sick.” Plagg admonished him before eating some more cheese. “Why do you talk to her anyway?” 

Adrien paused, and sat down on his bed. “Because… I don’t know Plagg she’s different. Around me she’s always nervous, and I don’t thinks she likes me much. But around Chat she’s completely different. She’s quick witted, she laughs, it’s wonderful. And I’d like to consider her a friend from both ends of my identity… But I’m not sure that can happen.”

Plagg continued to nibble on his cheese, looking at Adrien intently. “Just her friend?” he asked quizzically. 

Adrien cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?” 

“Come on kid don’t be dumb about this. Do you have a thing for her or not?” Plagg asked before devouring his last bite of cheese.

Adrien sighed before beginning. “See that’s the thing. I feel like I could, but as Chat it’s completely platonic and as Adrien we don’t really talk. Plus ladybug… Not that she’d ever love me anyways.” he muttered bitterly. He glanced at Plagg who gestured for him to continue. “As Chat I have no chance, she always seems to just view me as an irritating necessity in her life. I know she cares, but I love her and I’m certain she knows, she just doesn’t feel the same. And as Adrien she hardly knows who I am. So I’m effectively doomed on all four fronts.” He flopped onto his bed, tired with his bad luck. “I just can’t get a break can I.”

“If it helps every single Chat Noir has always had terrible luck.” his Kwami chimed in helpfully. 

“Right… Thanks Plagg.. That really… Helped.” Adrien grumbled sarcastically.

“Well excuse me.” Plagg sniffed disdainfully. 

Adrien suddenly smiled and he glanced at his Kwami. “You know what Plagg? That was paw-sitively the best advice I’ve heard this week.” 

Plagg groaned. “Ugh no more terrible cat puns.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Plagg my puns are otter-ly amazing.” 

His Kwami dove under his pillow covering his hears. “Make it stop..” he moaned. 

Adrien laughed and picked up the pillow. “I’m done. For now.”

“Thank gods.” Plagg grumbled. His ears perked at the sound of Adrien’s phone making a noise. “Who’s that?”

“Uhm… Marinette. We have to do a project together. She’s just giving me her number now though.” He added the contact and sent back a text. 

“Was there a pun in that text?” Plagg asked suspiciously. Adrien shrugged. “Read it yourself.” 

Plagg floated back a half foot. “I don’t want my brain to collapse. Thanks though.” Plagg said. 

Adrien smiled briefly. “Alright I have to do homework if I want to do patrol tonight. I’m gonna get you cheese and you stay quiet until we go. Agreed? Also can we leave a little early?” 

Plagg narrowed his eyes. “Depends on how much cheese.” 

“A lot.” Adrien stated firmly. 

“Deal!” Plagg grinned. Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg’s antics and went downstairs to fetch the food.

XxXxXxXx

“Tikki what am I going to do?” Marinette asked desperately, pacing back and forth. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to look him in the eye!” 

“Good.” Tikki said, quite fed up with her chosen’s antics. 

Marinette paused and stared at her. “What?” 

“That’s good. You’d be cute together.” Marinette flushed red. “Tikki!” 

“What??” Tikki asked, exasperated. “It’s not forbidden and despite the fact that you said ‘damn it’, the look in your eyes was relief.” Marinette cringed. Dumb Kwami good at reading people… 

“But I’ve been stonewalling all of his advances. And I don’t think he actually takes the crush seriously. I think he’s just being a playboy.” Marinette said nervously, fiddling with her hair.

“Well why don’t you ask him?” 

 

Marinette looked at Tikki as though she’d sprouted a second head. “Are you insane?” She asked. “That would end in disaster!” 

Tikki sighed and tried to reason with her. “Or you could learn a lot about him. It’s your choice. We have to leave in half an hour for patrol anyways. No time like the present! You don’t have to tell him how you feel but you could at least make an effort to get to know him better.” 

Marinette swallowed. “I really don’t know anything about him do I? He always asks questions about me but… I never ask him. Gods I’m such an ass.”

“Relax. You’re not an ass. Just talk to him today. It’ll be fine.” 

“You’re right…” 

Tikki grinned. “Of course I am.” 

“And not modest.” Marinette said dryly. 

“Cookie please! Counseling takes energy.”

XxXxXxXx

Chat Noir leapt across the street landing on top of a chimney. He glanced down the street. Marinette’s house was right around the corner. He twitched, debating with himself, before leaping across the street again and after two more jumps, landed on her balcony with expert precision. He tapped his fist on the glass door twice and waited. 

Marinette answered within ten seconds and peered out at him, head peeking out from between the curtains. She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Two visits in a row with a knock? I must be dreaming.” 

He grinned at her and bowed theatrically. “Well you see princess I must confess I have decided to try and be more polite when intruding upon your privacy. I would hate… Hm.. I wouldn’t say hate but it would be awkward to barge in and discover you changing.”

Marinette flushed red, which Chat took an interested notice in and opened the door anyways. He stared at her as he walked into her room. She usually just rolled his eyes when he said something like that.

He shrugged and ignored it, draping himself dramatically over her chair. “How was your day oh beautiful princess?” 

“Wonderful.” She replied, smiling happily.

Chat cocked his head, wondering what had put her in such a good mood. “Oh? Do tell! What has made my princess so happy?” She grinned and tapped her nose. “Oh come on princess you paw-sitively have to tell me.” 

She giggled. “Nope!” And dramatically traipsed away. “Oh come on!” he stood up to follow her and drag the truth out of her but something on her desk caught his attention. A drawing? He picked it up and stared at it in amazement. It was of him! He almost did a backflip out of excitement, but he kept his calm demeanor. 

“Princess?” He asked in a sing song voice. 

Marinette turned around warily. “What’s up Cha- PUT THAT DOWN!!!” She screeched in outrage. 

He leapt out of the way and kept it just out of her reach, a grin spreading over his face. “But princess it’s such a lovely drawing and I must say I look absolutely wonderful in it. But I do wonder about the erased hearts? What’s that all about?” 

She leapt at him, desperate to get the drawing back. As she leapt, she accidentally uncovered Tikki, but fortunately Chat wasn’t paying attention to her bag. As Tikki dove back into said bag, she dislodged a long lost bouncy ball under her bed which rolled out. Chat, did not see any of this which is why when he blocked Marinette and her foot went back down to the ground, her foot landed on the bouncy ball and she fell straight towards the floor. 

Marinette shut her eyes in preparation of hitting the floor but it never came. She reopened her eyes to discover that Chat had somehow managed to catch her about one foot off of the ground. 

“Cat like reflexes.” he grinned. It was at that point she realized how close her face was to his. She blushed slightly, but while one part of her brain screamed at her to get up, the other half egged her on. She swallowed nervously. He was staring intently into her eyes. His beautiful green eyes. She started to move closer to him. She wanted to kiss him. And from the look in his eyes he wanted to kiss her. Her eyes were halfway closed and she was so close.. 

She could feel his breath… ‘I want… STOP!!’ A voice screamed at her and her eyes flew open and she unceremoniously pulled herself out of Chat’s grasp and scooted backwards.

‘Oh my god I almost…’ She turned her head towards Chat who looked terrified. 

“I… I’m sorry.” He whispered and then he turned and fled out the window. After ten seconds of pure silence she slammed her fist into the floor, and lay down on her bed hugging her pillow. 

“You coward.” She whispered to herself. Tikki watched from the edge of her bed, eyes wide. She had seen what had transpired. Or almost transpired. 

“Marinette how do you feel?” She whispered. 

“Guilty.” came the response. “I feel incredibly guilty. But I’m also angry that I didn’t go through with it. I’m such a coward.” 

“We have patrol in 10 minutes.” Tikki said softly. Marinette groaned despondently, and buried her head farther into her pillow. “Look let’s just stick with the plan. Act normal, maybe try to get to know him a little better. Alright?” Tikki said firmly. 

Marinette sighed and sat up, still partially hiding behind the pillow. “Alright… Alright. I can’t believe I almost kissed that playboy.” 

“You don’t know that he’s a playboy yet.” Tikki muttered, but let it slide. “Alright Tikki. Spots on.”

XxXxXxXx

Chat ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could, wanting to get as far away from the bakery as possible. He ended up at the meeting place for he and Ladybug. He paused, debating what he should do. “Ladybug?” He shouted hoping he wouldn’t get an answer. He did not. 

He gauged which way she usually came from before ripping the ring off of his finger. His outfit vanished and Plagg came flying out of the ring. 

The Kwami glanced around before his eyes widened. “Are you insane??” He hissed. “What if ladybug shows??” 

Adrien sat on the edge of the roof. “She comes from the other direction. I just needed someone to talk to.” 

“Yeah clearly! So much for platonic with the princess!!” 

“I didn’t mean to!” he said defensively. 

“But it happened! Or almost did!” Plagg burst out.

“But she didn’t actually want it to happen.” He mumbled.

Plagg sighed. “Look I know she scrambled away but she may have just been shocked alright? She might just not have expected it.” 

Adrien scoffed and looked away angrily. “Yeah right Plagg. Who am I to kiss her? To hold feelings for her. I’d just put her in danger. It’s better if I don’t visit again.” 

Plagg ground his teeth. “That is perhaps the worst idea you’ve ever conceived and that’s saying a lot.” 

“Well then what would you suggest oh Grand Kwami?” Adrien snarled. Plagg tensed. He did not like the way this conversation was going. “You’re right though.” Adrien sighed. “I’m so stupid. Why I thought she would actually let that happen is beyond me.” 

Plagg wandered up to him cautiously, leaping up onto his shoulder. “Look kid. I don’t often say this.. But you aren’t stupid. You’re very smart. You’ll figure it all out.” 

Then a surprised exclamation came from behind them. Adrien almost turned around on reflex. But he couldn’t. Not without his mask.

“Who is it?” He called back, voice filled with trepidation. “It’s Ladybug… Um you should probably transform.” 

“Yeah sorry I just needed to talk to Plagg for a second.” He scratched the cat kwami under the chin. “Are you looking?” 

“No I’m around the corner now.” Ladybug said, voice shaking slightly.

“Kay. Claws out.” After he transformed he walked around the corner to see Ladybug. 

She glowered at him. “Are you crazy??” She demanded. “What if I’d seen who you are?”

“Then maybe I could get one less lie from my life.” The words left his mouth before he could retract them and he immediately backtracked. “Sorry.. It’s been a rough day.” 

Ladybug nodded slowly. “I see.” She shook her head. “Let’s go.” And with that they took off across the rooftops of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh so close. And she cockblocked herself. Ouch. That hurts. Whoops. Don't worry. It all gets better.


	4. Small Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty feels bad. Ladybug feels guilty about it, and opens up to him for the first time, if only a little bit. Chat makes a very rash decision regarding Marinette. Ladybug intends to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, I ship the everlasting hell out of these two. Though I often get that weird conflicting moment of MARRY ME.. NO! Wait. MARRY EACH OTHER. Yes. There we go.

Ladybug was concerned. Chat wasn't doing his usual banter. He hadn't flirted, complimented her, called her “my lady”, or even dropped a pun. She gazed at him, worried as he leapt half heartedly across a gap they ran over all the time, and her heart plummeted when he didn't do any sort of flip with it. She knew why he was feeling down but she wasn't supposed to. ‘Play this carefully Mari.’

She stopped on the next roof and he halted as well, his face downcast. “Chat what's wrong?” She asked playing innocent. 

He jumped slightly, looking at her guiltily. “Nothing. I'm fine.” 

Ladybug sighed and glared at him. “Chat that's a crock of shit. I know you. Talk to me.” 

He sighed and leaned against the chimney, sitting down against it. “I don't want to talk about it.” He said miserably. 

Ladybug crouched in front of him. “Fine. Then what do you want to talk about?” 

Chat refused to look up. “I want to go home and wallow in self hatred.” 

Mari sighed and rolled her eyes. “Well that's not an option. Let me help.” 

Chat slammed his eyes shut. “Please don't push me on this.” he pleaded. 

Ladybug felt sick to her stomach. ‘Stick to Tikki’s plan. Change the topic.’ She told herself. “Ok. Let's talk about something else.” 

“Sure.” he sighed. “What do you want to talk about?” 

She began to blush behind her mask. “Well…. I wanted to ask you some questions actually.” He gave her a very confused look. Her blush increased, not that he knew that. “It struck me yesterday that… I don't actually know much about you. It's weird because we see each other almost every day.” Chat’s mouth fell open. She closed it for him. 

This was not what he had expected from tonight. He had almost kissed Marinette and now Ladybug actually wanted to get to know him? A small smile worked its way onto his face. “What do you want to know my lady?” 

Ladybug smiled slightly. At least he was calling her lady again. “I don't know… Just tell me something about you. The little things. How old are you? What's your favorite color? Anything.” He paused, contemplating. 

“I turn 17 next week, I don't sleep as much as I probably should, and my favorite color is blue. Like your eyes.” ‘And Marinette’s eyes.’ He cringed at that last thought. Ladybug blushed again. Fortunately he was too busy kicking himself mentally that he didn’t notice. 

“What about you bugaboo?” He asked softly. She shivered at the nickname, but it was a happy shiver. “I'm 17 now, I also don't sleep very well and my favorite color is pink.” He glanced at her.

“Pink would look good on you.” he said softly. 

“I wouldn't mind seeing you in pink either kitty cat.” She grinned back. 

He laughed. “I bet you would.” He said playfully. She smiled. He seemed to be relaxing. They stared out over Paris a few moments before she asked a question. “Chat do… Have you had a lot of girlfriends. As your alter ego?” She adamantly looked away from him as she asked, but she could feel his gaze on her. 

“No. I never have.” 

She turned to him, trying to hide her shock. “Really? Zero?” 

“You seem surprised.” He said. 

“Well you’re always flirting with me.” She pointed out. “And Marinette told me that when she helped you out it was almost all flirting.” He twitched at her name, and had she not been looking for it, she might have missed it.

“Yeah… I don’t really flirt with anyone else. Just you and Marinette I suppose. And as for my alter-ego… I’m not sure I would even have time for a girlfriend. Also I’m a complete wreck as my alter ego. I keep up a facade, but in reality…” He sighed. “I’m not doing great. But I have to keep up that wall.” He said sadly. “Without it I doubt my father…” He trailed off. 

“What about your father?” she asked softly. 

“It’s nothing. I don’t want to give away too much. Keep our lives separate right?” He sounded bitter. 

“Yeah…” She said. “You do understand right?” 

He tilted his head back and looked at the stars. “Yeah I do.” Suddenly he turned to face her. “Do you remember when you were about to change in front of me and you asked I not look?” She nodded. “That was probably one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. I wanted to know so badly, and you were right there.” 

“But you didn’t.” She whispered.

Chat sighed, and looked out across the Paris skyline. “I didn’t.” He agreed. “I respected your decision. Though my Kwami refused to let me hear the end of it for months.” 

Marinette smiled weakly. “I see.” She looked out over Paris again. “Maybe one day.” Chat just nodded and stared off into space. She stole a glance at him. The sharpness usually present in his eyes had seemingly faded, and it made her heart ache.

Marinette was angry at herself. ‘Why the hell is my determination fading now??’ She thought angrily. ‘Get it together you idiot. It's better this way.’ But Chat’s attitude was breaking her. “Chat…” She began again. “Why do you only flirt with the two of us?” 

“I thought it was obvious with you.” he murmured. Marinette’s heart twinged in guilt. ‘It's still just because he looks like Adrien. It doesn't actually mean anything.’ She told herself. ‘But it does.’ A voice argued back. She sighed and didn't respond. “As for Marinette… it's always been strictly platonic. Until tonight apparently.” He hadn't meant the last part to come out and his eyes widened in horror. 

“Chat… Is that why you've been so depressed today? What happened?” 

“I can't.” He forced out, standing up abruptly. “I'm never going to visit her again so it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. So I’m just going to leave a note apologizing and then I'm going to go home. See you tomorrow night.” And with that he leapt off of the roof and began sprinting away from her and towards her actual identity. An idea began to form in her head. She didn't want Chat to stop visiting Marinette but maybe it was for the best. 

Before she could try to talk herself out of it, she took off after Chat, hoping to get to her house before he did. 

XxXxXxXx 

By some miracle she did manage to beat him to her house. She assumed he'd paused to do something or other and she'd hurried home, taking out her earrings and quickly climbing into bed, ready to make sure Chat didn't leave her life as Marinette. She had quickly informed Tikki about her plan. She had misgivings but it was the best option at the moment. And so there Marinette lay, waiting for her partner to show up. After about fifteen minutes, she heard her balcony door open, creaking slightly. She heard him move quietly past her bed to her desk. 

She heard him begin to write something down on a piece of paper. She pretended to stir in her “sleep”. “Chat?” She asked, reaching over and turning on her light. She almost laughed at his face. He looked shocked, and extremely guilty. “It would appear I have a cat in my apartment for the second time tonight.” She teased. She pretended to notice the pen in his hand. “What are you writing?” She asked eyebrows raised. Before he could think of a reasonable explanation, she snatched the piece of paper off of the desk. Her heart went into overdrive at what it said. 

Dear Marinette,  
I extend my deepest apologies. I know you didn't want my affections, and I know I can never expect forgiveness. And even if you did, not only would I probably not accept it, I have been incredibly selfish in visiting you here anyways. It puts you in danger, and I don’t want you to get hurt, least of all because of me. So please know I am very sorry for what transpired last night and that you will never have to see my face again.  
Sinc 

The letter had not yet been signed. She swallowed and looked up at Chat Noir, who was fidgeting, trying not to look at her. “Chat. Why would you do this?” She asked softly. She knew exactly why, but she had to keep up the innocent civilian act. 

Chat shifted awkwardly, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “Princess my very presence here is bad enough. I practically ooze bad luck. I just don't want you to get hurt. And then I almost kissed you… I shouldn't be doing that. Not with you, not with anyone. I can't.” A pause. 

“I almost kissed you too.” She whispered.

His head snapped up to look at her. ‘Those eyes…’ She shook her head to clear the thought of his eyes. ‘His beautiful green eyes.’ She paused, feeling her cheeks heat up. ‘Great.’ She thought. “Chat I don't want you to leave. I like being with you. You're fun to talk to and I enjoy your company. The almost kiss… I didn't know how to react. I wanted to kiss you too. And I just panicked. I'm sorry.” 

Chat shook his head. “It's not your fault Mari. I crossed the line.” ‘But I wanted you to cross that line.’ She thought, heart pounding. She almost voiced that thought. Almost. 

‘But do you have the courage to cross that line as well?’ Tikki’s voice asked her.   
‘Don't you dare.’ A voice snarled. She didn't recognize it.   
‘Do it. You know you want to.’  
‘What about Adrien?’  
‘Kiss him too!’  
‘That's not how that works!’  
‘Sure it is. You want to kiss Chat Noir. And hey if your luck holds true maybe they're the same person.’

Marinette suddenly couldn't breathe. The thought that had flitted across her mind was now permanently lodged in her kind. ‘NO. I can't do this to myself. Or to Adrien. But what if he is?’ She shook her head and stared at Chat Noir. They were so similar. Their physical appearance was so much the same. But their personalities… She frowned. They were so different. There was no way. She swallowed. Not tonight. Nothing would be solved tonight. 

She cleared her throat. “Chat I want you to come back. Do not distance yourself from me. I can handle myself. Now. I want you to be back here… Thursday night. Six days from now. Understand?” 

Chat smiled weakly. “Yes princess Mari.” He bowed and walked to the balcony. “See you on Thursday.” He gave her his two finger salute, though it seemed sluggish, and he disappeared into the night. 

As soon as he left, Tikki flew out of her bag and flew in front of her, glaring at her. 

“What?” Mari asked. 

Tikki looked displeased. “You cannot do that!” She growled. 

“What?” Mari asked, confused. 

Tikki sighed. “You can not want to uncover his identity without him knowing yours. I saw the look you were giving him. That's not fair to him, especially after what you told him.” 

“I know ok! I won't tell him.” 

“THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!!” The little Kwami finally shouted. Mari recoiled in shock. 

Tikki took a deep breath and flew a quick circle around Mari’s bed. “Sorry Mari. I just… Don't completely understand why you can't just tell him. That poor boy is desperately in love with your superhero side, and now he's falling in love with Marinette. No wonder he's so torn up. And you keep lying to him about it. I know you think it's a byproduct of Adrien but what if. If! What if it's the other way around?” 

Marinette suddenly couldn't breathe again. “Tikki you can't say that you can't.” 

The kwami glared at her. “I'll say whatever I want and this has been a long time coming. You are falling for Chat Noir. And you know it. You need to tell him. And soon. Otherwise his conflict between your two personalities might tear him to pieces. Figure it out.” And with that, Tikki flew into Mari’s bag and refused to come out.


	5. Conversations After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a few important decisions

Marinette flopped onto her bed in frustration. What do I do? She was still in love with Adrien. She still got that butterfly feeling whenever she saw him, but now Chat Noir was beginning to have the same effect. ‘What if Tikki is right?’ She mused. ‘What if Adrien is a symptom of Chat and not vice versa.’ She held her pillow to her chest, staring at her ceiling. She thought back to their almost kiss. They'd been so close… She blushed furiously and turned to the side. ‘Focus.’ She had tried to get Tikki to come out and talk to her but Tikki had refused to acknowledge her presence. 

Mari had always wanted to keep her two lives separate. She had always thought it would be easier. But as either Ladybug or Marinette, she couldn’t have a real relationship with Chat. ‘Do I want this to happen? Do I want to tell him?’ After ten minutes of self argument she reached a decision. “Tikki. I’ve decided.” She whispered. 

Tikki whizzed out of her bag like a shot and stared at her expectantly. She told her Kwami her plan and Tikki seemed to consider it. “That seems fair.” She decided eventually. 

“The only question is when.” Marinette sighed. 

Tikki grinned. “How about now?” Tikki suggested happily. 

Marinette stared at Tikki incredulously. “Now??” 

Tikki smiled encouragingly. “Sure!” 

“Not now.” Marinette said flatly. “I’ll do it Monday when we have patrol together. Deal?” 

Tikki looked slightly put out. “Yeah okay.” 

Unfortunately for Marinette’s master plan, on the following day, Chat informed her (when she was Ladybug) that he had to go out of town for a few days to visit family. Then approximately an hour after that, Adrien had called and told her that he had to do a photoshoot, and that he would not return until Wednesday night. 

“So much for that.” Marinette grumbled. 

“Well it’s not the end of the world.” Tikki said, trying to cheer her up. “And you still get to hang out with Alya tomorrow. And then you get to go to Agreste manor to work on your project on Friday!” Marinette sighed and smiled. She and Adrien had managed to set up a day where they could work together on their project. 

“And Chat visits you the night before that.” Tikki smirked. 

“Tikki!” she groaned. Marinette had chosen that night because it was one of Chat’s solo patrol nights, as was Friday. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face though, and buried her head so that Tikki couldn’t see.

Two days later, on Wednesday night, she approached Tikki. “Tikki I have a theory.” She started. 

“Oh this should be good.” Tikki sighed. “What about?” 

“Chat’s identity.” 

Tikki gawked at her. “Marinette I thought we had this discussion. This isn’t fair to him. He deliberately avoids thinking about it and you probably set up a freaking evidence board.” 

“I think he’s Adrien.” Tikki stared at her, before looking up at the ceiling. 

“Evidence?” 

Marinette grinned. Tikki wanted to know as much as she did. “His hair and eyes are practically identical. Their smiles are strikingly similar, at least when Adrien is relaxed they are. Their personalities are different, but Chat said he was putting up a facade when he was his alter ego. Chat has a problem with his father, which I don’t think he meant to let slip, and Adrien does as well. Both of their birthdays are next week, and they are often out of town at the same time.”

Tikki crossed her arms and nodded, grudgingly impressed. “Also he goes to your school so that’s another point in his favor.” Marinette’s eyes widened and she stared at her Kwami. “But look Marinette this isn’t fair! You can’t be prying into Chat’s regular life when you have asked him not to… Why are you staring at me like that?” 

Marinette kept staring. “He goes to my school? And you knew?” 

Tikki blanched. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I- Well- You see I… I didn’t….” Tikki paused, then fell limp in defeat. “Yes. I can sense his Kwami. Based on how close he feels when you’re at school I would assume that he does in fact go to your school.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me??” Mari shrieked in outrage. 

Tikki crossed her arms and glared at her chosen. “Mari!! Again!! You’re being unfair!! Think about it! How would you feel if Chat kept prying into your life, found out your identity, and then didn’t tell you his?”

Mari paused before sighing, admitting defeat. “Betrayed.” She mumbled. 

Tikki nodded firmly. “Exactly. You know how this works. Don’t do this to yourself. Calm down and take your time.” 

Mari nodded absently and laid down on her bed. “Do you know who he is?” 

“No.” Tikki confessed. I can only tell if Plagg is nearby or not. As you’ve discovered I’m terrible at keeping secrets. I would have let it slip ages ago.”

Mari just nodded tiredly. “Alright… Tikki what if he doesn’t show up on Thursday?” 

“He will.” Tikki said confidently. “I don’t think he could keep away if he tried.” 

Marinette hummed and looked out the window. “Tikki I’m bored. Can we go out?” 

Tikki sighed. “Do we have to?” 

“Well it’s either that or stress out here under my blankets.” 

Tikki looked up at the ceiling, exasperated. “Only if I get a cookie.”

XxXxXxXx

“Plagg why am I going tomorrow night?” Adrien asked, staring at his bedroom wall. He had just returned from the grueling 4 day photoshoot and was now attempting to talk to Plagg. 

Plagg hissed in annoyance. “Adrien give it a rest! She wants to see you so just go tomorrow!” 

“Plagg it’s not that-” 

It was all Plagg could do to not smack some sense into the teenager. “Yes it is. It is that simple. We’re not talking about this anymore. Give me cheese.” 

Adrien frowned. “You just ate an entire block of-” 

“I REQUIRE SUSTENANCE!!!” 

“Ok ok, jeez, gimme a minute.” Adrien got up and went downstairs.

XxXxXxXx

‘This was a terrible idea.’ Marinette thought to herself.  
‘No this is an incredible idea.’ She countered.  
‘Are you insane?’

‘Probably.’ Mari decided. She was perched on a rooftop across the street from Agreste mansion, debating whether or not to visit Adrien. She wasn’t exactly sure how to proceed though. ‘How does Chat do it?’ She thought. ‘Usually he just barges in.’ She snickered at the thought of casually walking in through Adrien’s window, and what his face would be like.

‘What if I make a fool of myself?’ She thought nervously. ‘Ok… You’ve got this. Just stay calm and-’ BOOM

An explosion ripped through the calm night atmosphere, causing her to whip around, all thoughts of going to Adrien forgotten. She immediately began sprinting towards the explosion, and called Chat as she ran. “Chat!” She yelled as he answered. 

“Already heard it my lady I’m about to leave!” he responded promptly, and the call ended. She continued her dead sprint, her yoyo flying among buildings, swinging her forwards, and up around trees. Finally she landed on top of a building across the street from the explosion. It was a bank. 

The bank was currently on fire, and she could already hear the screams of sirens approaching. She glanced around but saw no sign of any attackers. Suddenly somebody called her name from behind her. She whipped around and found Chat running perpendicular to her. “IT’S THIS CAR!” He shouted. Her eyes widened and she took off after him. As she pulled even with Chat, he greeted her. “Lovely night for a walk, don’t you think Bugaboo?” 

“This is not the time or place for this!!!” She yelled back. He laughed and front flipped off of a chimney. ‘At least he’s in a better mood.’ She thought, smiling. She glanced at him and gave him a grin. “Let’s get them.” 

Chat leapt off of the roof, aiming for the car, and landed directly on the hood, causing the car to swerve. She could have sworn she saw him yawn as he said “Cataclysm!” and slashed the hood. What followed next was comical. The car began to disintegrate into dust and as that happened the thieves began to panic inside of the car. As it progressed, more of the car vanished, and thieves began to fall out of the car, rolling several feet after they fell out. Chat turned back to ladybug and bowed, before she jumped down to the street and stood next to him. Before she could say anything though, the thieves began to recover. “They probably have guns.” Chat said nonchalantly, as though this wasn’t a big deal.

Ladybug looked at him. “I go right you go left?”

He grinned back at her. “Purr-fect!” And with that they took off.

The thieves stood no chance against the duo. They desperately tried to shoot them down, but found that the heroes were far too fast. The two heroes simply had to wait for them to run out of ammo and reload, before taking them out. All five burglars were incapacitated in less than five minutes. 

Chat and Ladybug fistbumped, then Ladybug surprised him by pulling him into a hug. “Jeez Bugaboo I didn’t realize you missed me that much!” he laughed. She smiled back at him. 

“Paris isn’t the same without your puns.” He grinned widely and they suddenly heard the screech of tires and a siren screaming around the corner. It pulled up, followed by several more, and Ladybug quickly jumped back. The last thing they needed was relationship gossip. 

Chat quietly faded into the background and allowed Ladybug to take charge. She was much better at handling police and the media than he was. He hated being in front of cameras anymore than he had too, which was ironic considering the work he did for his father.

Finally after several minutes, she walked back over to him. “Why don’t you ever do that Chat?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t enjoy cameras. I pre-fur to let you do them. I can if you want me to though.” 

“No it’s ok… Come on. I want to talk to you.” With that she scaled the building and Chat quickly followed. They jogged along for a few minutes. Chat looked at her with a mixture of confusion and excitement. She never hung around after they did patrol or completed a mission. She always took off. This was different and he could hardly contain his excitement. What could she possibly want to talk about?

They finally stopped on top of a random building, and Ladybug sat down, and gestured for him to do the same. He plopped down, wondering what this was about. “Am I in trouble?” He asked. 

“What? No!” She rushed to reassure him. She stood up. “I’m a mess right now. Gimme a minute.” Chat watched as she paced, seemingly having an argument with herself. She finally stopped and stared at him. “Chat. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot.” he replied. 

“Are you in love with Marinette?” 

Chat blanched. “What?? What kind of a question is that?” 

“Just answer please.” She replied, staring at him.

“I…” He paused, thinking it over. “I think I might be.” he confessed, a blush growing on his cheeks. 

Ladybug’s breath caught. Tikki was right! But she pressed on, not letting herself do cartwheels just yet. “But you also love me.” 

He sighed. “Yes. Yes I do.” 

She asked yet another question, and immediately regretted it. “Who do you love more?” 

“Now hold on that’s not fair!” He protested. 

Ladybug pressed. “Life isn’t fair answer the question.” 

Chat sighed and looked out over Paris, contemplating. “I can’t answer that question.” He eventually decided. 

She sighed. “Just tell me!” He shook his head in response. 

She sighed, running her hand through her hair. “I’m sorry Chat it’s just…” He looked at her curiously. “I think I might be falling for you.” Chat’s jaw dropped in shock. 

She leapt up and began pacing again. “The only problem is I don’t know what to do now.” She began to vent. “I don’t know what I want from life right now. There’s a person at school who I am undoubtedly in love with, but he doesn’t seem to notice, and good lord I’m a complete train wreck around him. And I’ve been so stressed because my Kwami told me that you go to the same school as me.” Chat’s jaw, which had just reshut a second ago, fell back open. “So I’ve been stressing out, trying to figure out who you are, but that’s not fair of me because I told you I didn’t want to tell you my identity, and that’s incredibly rude of me and you probably hate me now but I-” 

“Ladybug” Chat whispered, but she didn’t hear him. 

“just want to know now and I’m so sorry for this and I know you almost kissed Marinette and you love her too and I can’t handle all of the emotions I feel-” 

“Ladybug.” Chat said a bit louder. 

“And I don’t know what to do right now I just feel so empty without you all of a sudden and I’ve been ignoring all of your flirting for so long and you probably think I’m a horrible person and I just can’t-” 

“Ladybug!” he finally yelled. She stopped mid monologue, and looked at him.

He was shocked to see tears in her eyes. He stood up and held out his arms. “Come here.” She slowly walked over and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let him get away. “Shh” he whispered. “You’re ok.” They stood there, embracing, eyes closed, enjoying each other's’ presence. 

“Chat?” She whispered. “What’s up bugaboo?” 

“Can I ask you a favor?” she looked up into his green eyes, and resisted the urge to pull him down a few inches and press her lips to his. 

“Anything.” He murmured.

Marinette took a deep breath. “I want you to find me.” She buried her head back in his chest, maintaining the hug. “Find my secret identity.” 

“Are you sure?” he whispered hoarsely. 

“More than anything kitty cat.” She replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Find her kitty. Go get her.


	6. Orange Colored Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chole is a b*tch. But.. That helps in the case? Thank you Chloe? Ugh me even saying that feels wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Somehow I think you'll forgive me for it.

The evening after the discussion on the roof, Marinette sat in the park across from her house, sketching. She had been happy to see Adrien back, and they had reconfirmed their study day on Friday. She also had mixed feelings about Chat Noir’s upcoming visit. “Tikki?” She called to her bag. Her Kwami, being cautious, poked her head out and stared at her. “Is it right to flirt with him as both sides of me? He doesn’t know who I am yet after all.” 

Tikki laughed. “Girl he said he loves both sides of you. It’ll all be fine.” Mari sighed. She knew her Kwami was right, and she resumed drawing. 

Her light was beginning to fade however and she knew she only had a few more minutes. The sky was turning a beautiful orange as the sun dipped behind the horizon. It was a peaceful and wonderful moment that Marinette wanted to hold on to. 

Unfortunately, somebody chose to barge in and ruin those few minutes. “Well if it isn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Came a snobbish voice.

Marinette tensed and glanced up. “Hello Chloe how are you?” She responded politely. 

“Well I just saw you sitting over here and decided to come chat to an old friend.” Chloe said the word friend as though there was something bitter in her mouth. 

“I see.” Marinette muttered, returning to her sketch of the park.

Chloe reached over and snatched it off of the table, making Marinette’s pencil draw across the sketch, effectively ruining it. “Hey!” Marinette protested angrily, but Chloe ignored her, flipping through her drawings. 

“Garbage, awful, good lord this design is terrible! Some fashion designer you are.” Suddenly she stopped flipping through them and paused on a drawing of Adrien she had done. He had been daydreaming, gazing out the window, and after doing a basic sketch, she had perfected it for days. 

“This is an insult to Adrien.” She announced and ripped it out of the notebook before tearing it in half several times, before tossing the scattered pieces on the ground. “No!” Marinette shouted, but Chloe paid her no mind, flipping through the rest of the book, not paying attention anymore.

“Right.” Chloe stated, still holding her sketch book. “Stay away from Adrien. He’s mine and he loves me. Not you or anyone else. Especially you. You aren’t even on the same level as us. Hell you aren’t even a level down. You’re so ugly you couldn’t seduce a rock.” And with that Chloe walked away, dropping her sketch book into a trash can. She paused, glancing over her shoulder. “And that is where all of your shitty drawings belong.”

Marinette stood up and retrieved her book from the trash can once Chloe was gone. She calmly picked up her bag, and headed back to her house. She waved to her parents, and slowly walked up the stairs. Only once she closed her trapdoor behind her did she allow herself to cry.

XxXxXxXx

Chat Noir was angry. No he was pissed. He had heard the entire conversation from the roof. He had swung in to check on Marinette before his patrol, only to see her down in the park. He had contemplated going up to her, but instead chose to hang around when he saw Chloe approaching. He flexed his wrist. He had never had this strong of a desire to punch someone in the face. In the meantime though, he needed to comfort his hurting princess.

He dropped onto her balcony and tapped on the glass door. He could hear her crying on the other side of the room, but she made no move to come let him in. He knocked again and still received no response. He opened the door and slipped inside. He found her still slumped against her wall, tears streaming down her face. He moved towards her slowly. She glanced up at him and he saw the pain that lurked there. 

He sat down next to her, and she leaned against him, still crying softly. “It’s okay princess.” he whispered. “I’m here for you. Come on.” He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and they stood. He led her to her bed and she sat down, tears trickling down out of her eyes. He crouched in front of her, making his eyes even with hers. “What do you need?” 

“Just hold me.” She whispered. He nodded and sat down on her bed, pulling her into his embrace. She molded into him, clutching him tightly, trying to pull herself together. After a few moments she had relaxed a little more. “Thank you Chat.” she sniffed. 

“Anything for you princess.” Mari coughed and looked up at him. His green eyes stared deeply into hers. She felt a growing urge inside of her. She tried to ignore it but it would not leave. She became very conscious about their proximity. ‘Just like last night.’ She sighed and looked up at him longingly before she slowly extracted herself from her arms. She slowly put her things away, setting up for the homework she'd have to do later that night. She could feel his eyes on her. 

She imagined those green eyes closing before her, just a mere inch away as she- She straightened up and shook the thought out of her head and moved behind him to put her bag on her couch. His eyes didn't follow her this time. As she sneakily fed Tikki a cookie, she wondered just what he was thinking. She walked up behind him and sat down on the bed next to him again. “Thank you again. I really mean it. But… Can I ask you something?” He nodded hesitantly. 

She swallowed nervously. “Can I hug you again?” His eyebrows raised slightly. “I want to hug you when it's not an accident and when I'm not in tears.” He smiled and nodded, before she wrapped her arms around him. She moved slightly onto his lap in order to get better access to him and sighed, breathing in his scent. She trailed her right hand up to his head, curious what his cat ears were made of. As she touched one, it twitched like a normal cats and she giggled. Suddenly Chat leaned against her arm, which was right next to his cheek. She smiled and rubbed her hand on his head, feeling the softness of his hair. 

She smiled tiredly to herself. Today wasn't as bad as it had been 20 minutes ago. Suddenly a deep noise came from Chat’s chest and she noticed his eyes were closed. She froze and his eyes flew open in shock. A sly grin came to her face as he looked at her mortified. “Chat. Did you just.. Purr?” 

Chat nodded weakly. “I believe so.” he rasped. 

“May I?” Mari asked, struggling to contain her exuberance over this new situation. He nodded again and she cautiously moved her hand up to his head and scratched just behind his ear. His eyes shut and he leaned against her, purring happily. She paused and he stared at her, embarrassed. 

“Well.” He said softly. “That completely messes with my brain. I can't think straight when you do that.” 

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. “Can't think straight huh?” and she immediately did it again. He shuddered, but he didn't protest and his purr continued. His eyes completely shut, he felt as though his mind was melting out of his ears. As the soft strokes continued, he thought he heard something say his name. He brushed it away. This felt too good to be ignored. Suddenly the sensation stopped and he frowned. He felt the hand start to slip down out of his hair. 

He quickly grabbed said hand, stopping it on his cheek. He opened his eyes and found blue eyes to meet his. Marinette. Sweet, beautiful, adorable Marinette. She leaned forwards slightly, as did he, reveling in the feel of her hand on his cheek. She was still staring into his eyes. There was a question there. One he probably knew the answer to. If only he knew the question. Suddenly she leaned in closer and he noticed her breathing was shallow. She was nervous. 

His eyes widened. He suddenly became nervous. “Marinette?” he whispered. 

“Yes?” she replied softly. ‘Gods you're beautiful.’ He thought. He swallowed. 

“Do you remember last week when…” 

She nodded. “I doubt I'll ever forget.” He gazed into her eyes, which seemed to still draw nearer. 

“In a good way or bad way?” he asked. 

She gave him a smile. “That depends.”

“On?” he whispered, now certain her eyes were within an inch of his. 

“If I get a second try.” She murmured back

He couldn't find the words to speak. Her eyes stared into his, challenging him. ‘Answer.’ They seemed to taunt him. He wanted this… And she wanted it too… 

She blinked, and backed up slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to push. I just-” Chat leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. The rest of her sentence was lost forever and Marinette melted.

There was no other word for it when Chat kissed her. The unspoken love, the gentleness of it, all made her brain stop functioning. She suddenly didn't feel like moving ever again, and wished to stay there for as long as time would allow her. She put a hand up in his hair and began to run her hand through it. He purred into their kiss, and Marinette almost collapsed. ‘I'm a fool for him.’ She thought. ‘Good.’ Tikki’s voice responded. After a few more bliss filled moments, Chat pulled away. 

They continued their embrace. Marinette sitting in Chat’s lap, holding onto him as though she needed him there to survive. They didn't say a word to each other. None were needed. He knew what he meant to her and she knew what she meant to him. And for now, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh. Purring is canon and I'm very happy about that. :D


	7. The Higher You Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain girl with pigtails messes up. There are consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now on tumblr! Follow me @nebilas-writes

Chat glanced out the window. Marinette was still curled up in his lap, which he did not mind at all, but he did have patrol still. 

He sighed and smiled down at the girl lying on him. “Marinette.” he whispered. “I have patrol.” She mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like “fuck patrol.” and he chuckled. “Language princess. Ladies are supposed to use nice polite words.” He slowly began to disentangle himself from her, causing her to whimper in protest. She crossed her arms at him, giving him her best puppy eyes, and he laughed..

“Believe me I would love nothing more than to stay here all night, but I should probably make sure Paris is safe.” Marinette nodded reluctantly, staring into his eyes. 

“I love your eyes.” she whispered, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. Chat grinned. “For what it’s worth I could stare into yours all day as well.” He rose and kissed her on the cheek, sending her blush level even higher. “I’ll come back after patrol. If you want me to.” 

Marinette nodded vigorously. He smiled and walked over to the window. “Three hours. I’ll be back.” And with that he leapt up, leaving Marinette at Tikki’s mercy.

“Eeeeeeeeee!!!!” Tikki squealed like a fangirl. Which in fairness, is exactly what she is. “That was so cute!!!” Marinette hugged her pillow to her chest and covered her face, which was still very pink. “How’s your mind working?” Tikki giggled. 

“Tikki he needs to figure it out ASAP. I don’t know if I can take it anymore.” 

Tikki laughed. “You just asked him to start looking yesterday. Be patient.” 

“I don’t wanna be patient.” Marinette whined. 

“Fine. Then go out right now as Ladybug and talk to him. Let’s go.” Tikki said excitedly. 

Marinette hesitated. “But I don’t want to tell him either. I still want him to figure it out.” 

Tikki nodded slowly. “Well then you have to be patient.” 

Marinette sighed. “Fine… Patience.” They sat there, an amiable silence filling the room. “I can’t decide whether I should slap Chloe or thank her.” Marinette finally said. 

“Slap.” Tikki snarled. “Marinette I know you're a forgiving and kind person, but do not forgive her for this.” Marinette nodded, her gaze steely. She glanced out her window and sighed. Tikki giggled. “You are so far gone girl. And it's been what? A week?” 

“Six days.” Marinette whispered. “At least since I’ve admitted it to myself.”

Tikki smiled. “Well I'm glad. Are you still excited to see Adrien tomorrow?” 

“Is it wrong of me to say yes?” Marinette asked, moving to her desk. Tikki gazed at her thoughtfully. “I don't think it's bad. Or wrong. Depends on how everything plays out.” 

“Patience?” Mari asked. 

“Patience.” Tikki smiled back. Mari glanced at her clock. 2 and a half hours. “I'm not gonna make this Tikki.” She paused. “I’m going out.” Tikki just laughed. 

Chat Noir was sitting on top of a random building about a kilometer away from the bakery, deep in thought. He had finished his patrol within one hour but he needed time to think. He still had an hour and a half before he was due to go back to the bakery. He wanted to detransform and talk to Plagg, but he was fairly confident that if he did so Plagg would either make fun of him or make sure he got no sleep that night. Neither of which seemed like good options to Adrien. Thus he sat alone, very much in need of someone to talk to. 

But having no one, and not wanting to disturb Ladybug on her night off, he was left to his own thoughts. 

‘You should be ashamed of yourself. What about ladybug have you forgotten?’  
‘Oh shut up. You shouldn’t regret anything. That kiss was amazing.’  
‘The quality of the kiss isn’t the problem. Again. What about ladybug? What do you want to do about her? She said she’s also falling for you which is something you’ve wanted for more than a year now and you go and kiss Marinette the next night? Really?’

“Shut up!” Adrien shouted, leaping to his feet. “Gods.” He muttered, raking his hand through his hair. 

“Bad time?” A soft voice came from behind him. He whipped around to discover Ladybug. “Hi.” She said softly.

“Hey Bugaboo.” He sighed. ‘When I said I wanted someone to talk to this is not who I needed.’ “Just having an inner dialogue.” 

She nodded and moved up to him. “Chat what’s wrong?” 

He shook his head and laughed sardonically. “You really can read me like a book can’t you?” She didn’t respond and just stood in front of him, waiting. He sighed. “Something happened with Marinette and I feel terrible about it.” 

Marinette’s gut clenched. ‘Oh gods does he regret it? But it was so perfect.’ “Is she ok?” She forced out. 

“Yes she’s fine… I think. I don’t know. I haven’t talked to her about it. I had to do patrol. But I promised I would go back after and… I just don’t know if I can.” 

Ladybug twitched. “Chat what happened? Talk to me.” 

Chat shook his head in panic. “I can’t. Nope nope I cannot tell you.” 

“Why?” She asked, genuinely confused.

Chat looked away nervously. “Because you might hate me when I’m done.”

‘Oh… Oh! That makes perfect sense! He feels guilty because… Oh.’ Marinette cursed herself for spacing out how Chat would feel about all of this. Chat sat down and put his face in his hands. “Hey… I could never hate you.”

“Knowing my luck, that’s not true at all.” There was a long pause that followed that statement. “Ladybug can we talk about… Whatever this is or could be?” Marinette nodded, albeit confusedly and sat down next to him. “Look… I’m just going to be straight up. I love you. I really do. But…” Marinette’s heart froze. ‘No. No buts.’

“Look the fact is I shouldn’t do this with anyone. Not you, not Marinette. Nobody.” He looked exceedingly depressed by confessing this. 

“Why not?” Ladybug demanded.

“Because I’m the fall guy!” Chat shouted, leaping to his feet. Ladybug’s eyes widened as he began to pace in front of her. “Look Ladybug I am literally a walking token of bad luck. You are a walking gem of good luck. We are opposites. Which is how it’s supposed to work. There needs to be balance. But that being said, you are the one Pairs needs. If you were to die, Paris would collapse in a week. I can’t destroy Akumos. You can. If I were to die Paris would be fine. You’d be there to protect it. But I don’t want to have a relationship with anyone with either of my identities because I’m walking around with a target on my back all the time.” 

He stopped pacing and looked her in the eye. “My lady I have had nightmares where you die in front of me and let me say this now I will not let that happen. I will gladly let them get me instead if it means you will survive and win the fight. But there will come a day when I throw myself in front of you and I won’t recover.”

He stared at her, challenging her to disagree with him. “Chat…” she whispered a tear trailing down her face. She knew what he said could be true. He looked away, out over Paris. 

“And if I die another Chat will take my place. That’s how it works right?” 

“Don’t say that!” Ladybug pleaded. Her plea fell on deaf ears however, and he continued. 

Chat sighed and raked a clawed hand through his hair. “And who would miss me? The city would move on quickly. My father sure as hell wouldn’t. He’d probably be happy actually. I could jump off of this roof right now and nobody would give two sh-” This was too much for Ladybug and she stood up and slapped him as hard as she could.

He stared at her in shock. “Ladybug…” 

Marinette was practically vibrating in anger. “Don’t. Ever. Say that again.” She hadn’t been this angry with him in her life. “I would miss you! Marinette! Your friends at school! How dare you even consider that? You know who does that? Cowards. Cowards do that. You are not a coward. I wouldn’t…” She suddenly began to choke up, and tears began to fall again. “I don’t think I’d make it without you. If you saved me and you died in the process… I would never be the same. I wouldn’t have you I wouldn’t be loved as much. And I love you Adrien.” 

“What did you just say?” He whispered. “I said I love you.” she said firmly. “No. After that.” Ladybug frowned and thought back. Her eyes widened in horror. “Oh god! Chat! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-” 

“How long have you known?” He whispered. Marinette’s jaw dropped. ‘Oh god it is actually him oh god oh god.’ She swallowed. “Maybe a week? I thought about it a lot while you left for your… Photoshoot I guess.” He nodded slowly and pulled off his ring. “Wait-” she started but was too late. He flashed green and there before her stood Adrien Agreste, donned in a navy hoodie and jeans.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at her. “Hi.” he said evenly.

“Hi.” she whispered back, hating herself. 

“ADRIEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???” A voice roared.

Adrien didn’t bother to look at the angry black kwami whizzing around his head. “She already knows Plagg. Have some camembert and calm down.” Plagg sat on his shoulder, and as Adrien handed him the cheese, he snatched it and began munching, all the while glaring daggers at Marinette. She flinched under his gaze. She deserved it. “How’d you figure it out?” Adrien asked. He didn’t seem angry but he did seem distressed.

“W-Well it was little things.” She forced out, staring at her feet, shuffling them awkwardly.. She cringed internally. Even as ladybug she couldn’t keep the stutter in check around him. “How you two were always gone at the same time. Same school. Blonde hair, green eyes. Your smile when you’re relaxed... “ She glanced up at him, hoping she would see that smile. He was wearing a blank expression. She died a bit on the inside. “And actually I just thought of this how you would always be reluctant to eat unhealthy food. It’s because you can’t. You’re a model.” ‘Gods if I hadn’t fucked this up so badly this would be perfect. I love both sides of him and he loves both sides of me.’ 

He nodded slowly then shook his head. He looked up at the sky as if he was looking for something. “I don’t really know what to say my lady.” He said bitterly. The way he said “my lady” made Marinette’s heart sink. “I feel left behind here. I don’t know your secret identity and I sure as hell didn’t look without permission. And then there’s the other guy who you love in our school. It sure as hell isn’t me.” Marinette opened her mouth to tell him but he kept going, not noticing her. “And I bet now that you know who I am you’ll slowly distance yourself so you don’t have to talk to me anymore.”

“Adrien!” She exclaimed, distressed at his outburst. “That’s not true I’d never do that. And how do you know it isn’t you I love at school?” 

He laughed, a hollow sound that made Marinette’s heart scream at her to hold him. 

“Because who could possibly love someone like me? Look at me. I’m damaged goods. My mother walked out on my father and I when I was too young to understand why, and my father sure as hell doesn’t love me. I’m not good enough for anyone. I sure as hell don’t deserve you and I sure as hell don’t deserve Marinette. I don’t exactly like this side of myself. That’s probably why I fell in love with you.” He looked at her again. 

“You exude confidence and happiness and I want to be able to do that but I can’t. It’s a miracle I haven’t been Akumatized at this point. I think me being Chat Noir is the only thing that has saved me from completely going into a pit of despair, but now you’ve taken that from me too. Because now whenever you look at me all you’ll think about is ‘poor little Adrien who has daddy issues.’ So no. It could not possibly be me who you’re in love with. And if it is… I’m not sure if that’s better or worse.”

Ladybug reached out towards him, and flinched when he took a step back. “Adrien please.. I do love you.”

He looked at her, utterly despondent. “I need a break.” He finally said, voice breaking. 

“What??” She gasped. “Chat no! What about the akumas?”

He looked away. “I’ll be there for those. Just.. I need some time away.” 

‘Time away from you.’ It wasn’t spoken, but it was there. It was heart wrenching. 

Before she could respond he turned around and transformed, not letting her see the tears in his eyes. He fled into the night, leaving a crying Ladybug on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... Hi.. Hey! NO PUT THE PITCHFORKS DOWN! I SAID DOWN! Ok look it was never going to be that easy alright? It's not like I'm going to separate them forever. Jeez.


	8. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't keep a secret he was trying to keep from somebody who already knows the secret because he doesn't know she knows the secret because supposedly only one person knows the secret and the person with the secret isn't her except it is but he doesn't know that because it's also a secret and he doesn't know that secret because the person with the secret is kind of being a bitch because she should just tell him her secret because then that would solve all of the problems the secrets are causing secret secret secret secret. 
> 
> Also he snaps at Chloe. Yay!

Marinette sat in first period dreading when Adrien would walk through the door. She wasn’t sure if she could look at him without bursting into tears again. She had cried most of the night and gotten almost no sleep. He hadn’t come to visit her after that meeting either. She was hoping he wouldn’t come in. Alya had tried to get the story out of her but Marinette didn’t open her mouth about any of it. She hadn’t said one word to anyone. Not even Tikki could get her to talk. 

 

She sighed and put her head down on the desk. ‘ _ Why did I have to mess everything up so badly. I didn’t even mean to. And I still love him. All of him. But he doesn’t know that. And he doesn’t want to.’   _ That thought alone almost pushed her to tears and she forced herself to calm down. 

 

That was when Adrien walked into the room. As if to rub salt in the wound, he was wearing her scarf. For his part, Adrien looked like a wreck. He had only had enough energy to put up a facade for Natalie but the instant he was out of her sight he had almost collapsed. Plagg had tried to talk to him but Adrien had flat out ignored him. Plagg stared at him worriedly from his bag. Adrien was not in a good place. 

 

Adrien froze when his eyes landed on Marinette, but he forced himself to keep walking. ‘ _ She doesn’t know about me yet. And she can’t ever know either.’   _ He sat down in his chair and stared off into space as the bell rang. He didn’t even bother trying to take notes. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus.

 

At one point (as if he wasn’t jumpy enough) Marinette leaned forward and asked if he was okay. He had nodded and said. “Yeah I’m good thanks princess.”  Her eyes had widened and he had frozen before slowly turning back around, hating himself more by the second. ‘ _ Nice one Agreste. Way to call her princess and let her piece together that connection.’ _

 

He was not looking forward to the group project with Marinette. Maybe he could pretend to be sick. He sighed and shook his head.  ‘ _ She’s not to blame for this. She doesn’t know. This is on you.’   _ He was looking forward even less to his birthday on Sunday. He wasn’t having a party and he sure as hell wasn’t expecting to get anything from anyone. 

 

“Mr. Agreste!” He turned his head to the front of the room where Ms. Bustier glared at him. “What did I just say?”

 

“I genuinely do not give a shit.” The words were out of his mouth before he could control them and everyone stared at him in shock. “I… I mean…” He fumbled for words to explain, and eventually just stood up, wishing he could disappear forever. 

 

He grabbed his bag and left the classroom, refusing to look at anyone. He got about ten down the hallway when someone shouted. “Hey!” He ignored them and kept walking. He heard footsteps coming in his direction but he ignored them. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and whirled him around. 

 

He found himself face to face with Chloe. “What?” He asked dangerously. 

 

Chloe either missed his tone or ignored it and began talking. “What’s wrong with you? You know you can’t do stuff like that your father will have you pulled out and then I can’t see you.” She kept talking but Adrien had stopped listening. He noticed a little crowd had formed from their class to watch the proceedings. “Adrien! Pay attention to me!” For some reason this pushed Adrien over the edge. Looking back it was one of the least terrible things that Chloe had said but it was just the combination of fatigue, self-loathing, and how she had mentioned his father that shoved him violently over the edge.

 

“GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!”  He screamed. She stared at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief that anyone would actually say that to her. 

 

“How dare you-” She began but he cut her off. 

 

“ _ No.  _ How dare  _ you?” _ he snarled. “Listen to me  _ very _ carefully. I will say this once. Don’t  _ ever  _ throw my father in my face like that ever again. And as for never seeing you again? I would be very happy to see that come true as I’m sure would many other people. I do not love you as you proclaim to everyone who listens to you, nor will I  _ ever  _ love you. You take way too much pleasure in destroying people. Let’s talk about how many people you have Akumatized with your bitchy nobody is as good as me attitude. Now as for what you said to Marinette last night- Oh yes. I was there.”  He added when he saw her face. “You do not get to say that about her. I heard every word that your venomous mouth spit out and you had no right.”

 

He took a step forward and got in her face, and practically hissed the end of his rant.  “Maybe you should take that stick you have shoved up your ass and use it to knock yourself off of the pedestal you’ve placed yourself on. So get over yourself, and don’t talk to Marinette ever again, or  _ I  _ will never talk to you again. Now  _ let go of my arm.” _

 

Chloe immediately let go in shock and Adrien glared at her for another five seconds, before turning back around and storming away. 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

Marinette stood nervously in front of Agreste Mansion. Adrien seemed to have forgotten that they were to meet today as he had not texted her, or anyone else for that matter. She couldn’t entirely blame him. She was still recovering, and she had only watched.

 

Marinette had watched Adrien leave in shock. When he’d left the classroom, she had been confused but had gotten angry when Chloe ran after him. People, ( including Ms. Bustier) had followed them out of the room to see what had happened. She had been content to just sit there but Alya had dragged her out of the room. She had watched in amazement as Adrien had snapped and not only destroyed Chloe, he had stood up for her as well.

 

Marinette’s love for him shot up even higher than she thought it possibly could, and of course it was at the worst possible time. But here she stood outside of his house, deciding whether or not to push the doorbell. Gathering her courage, she slowly walked up the stairs and rang it. 

 

Within thirty seconds a voice crackled at her from a speaker. “Yes?” 

 

“Hi!” She squeaked in surprise. “I have to work on a project with Adrien for school.” 

 

There was a pause from the person on the other side of the speaker. “Name?” 

 

Marinette sighed. She had hoped not to have to say that. “Marinette.” 

 

“One moment.” Marinette waited, rocking back and forth on her heels. After a few minutes, the door opened and a woman beckoned her in. 

 

Marinette slowly walked into the mansion and took it in. The front entry itself was breathtaking. There was a chandelier hanging over the main room with two sets of stairs beautifully curving up to meet in the middle.  

 

“Follow me.”  The woman said, and began leading her into the house. After a long walk, the woman knocked on a shut door and opened it without waiting for a response. She gestured for Marinette to enter and Marinette did, entering a dark bedroom. The woman shut the door behind her and Marinette squinted to try and see. 

 

“Hello?” she called out. 

 

“Hey.” a voice responded from the bed. 

 

“I can’t see you.” Marinette said nervously. 

 

“There’s a light switch to your right.” he murmured. She found the switch after a bit of fumbling and was greeted to the sight of Adrien Agreste laying on his bed, looking exceedingly distressed. 

 

“Thanks for coming, I had completely forgotten.”  He said, sitting up. 

 

“No problem.” She said, feeling awkward. “Are… You ok?” She asked, mentally kicking herself immediately afterwards but was relieved when he cracked a smile. 

 

“I’ll live. I usually do. I had a falling out with a good friend last night, which was easily one of the worst moments of my life, and then everything that happened today. On top of that my dad won’t be here for my birthday again and I was having a nightmare before Natalie came to wake me up. And now I’m rambling and I’ll stop talking now.”

 

Marinette smiled weakly.  “That sounds like a rough 24 hours. Do you… want me to make you something for your birthday?”  she asked softly. 

 

He looked taken aback.  “I… Yes actually. I would appreciate that. Thank you.” 

 

She nodded and smiled.  “What do you want?” 

 

“Well what can you make?” he asked, smiling a little more. 

 

She felt her confidence soar a bit.  “Well I’m a good baker but I can also make you some clothes. Like a sc- beanie or something.”  She flinched as she almost said scarf. “Though I’ll warn you I sign all of my clothes.” 

 

Adrien chuckled.  “I know. You won the hat competition after all. You really are good at designs. Maybe no feathers this time though.”  he laughed. Marinette cringed at the memory when he had been modeling the competitor’s hats and hers had feathers on it, sending him into a sneezing fit.

 

“Definitely not.”  She giggled. 

 

“I wish you’d made something for me before now.”  he said. “I really do like your work and I could have shown it off to my father.”  

 

“But I have!”  she said. She slapped her hand over her mouth. ‘ _ Oh you stupid stupid stupid Marinette.’   _

 

“You have?”  he asked looking confused.  

 

“N-nope.”  she stuttered. She cringed at the fear evident in her voice. He narrowed his eyes at her.  

 

“Marinette you are a terrible liar. And based on your reaction either you never gave it to me or you gave it to me and I didn’t know.”  She flinched involuntarily when he listed the second option. “So that one. But I’ve only received an article of clothing as a gift once in the last two years…” 

 

His eyes widened in realization. He stood up from his bed and walked over to his closet, slowly pulling out the scarf. He ran his hand over it slowly, searching for her signature. He flipped it over to the other side, and there it was. There on one of the tassels, in gold lettering.  Marinette.  He turned around slowly and found her sitting on the bed, facing away from him.  “Marinette.” he whispered. He moved up behind her and crouched in front of her, much like he had when he was Chat, but the thought didn’t cross his mind. She was looking down at her lap, and he slowly lifted her chin.

 

Tears were falling out of her eyes, and she couldn’t look him in the eyes.  “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Be-Because you were s-so happy.”  

 

Adrien’s immediately felt like the scum of the earth. He remembered now. Why else would Marinette have dragged Alya out of the room immediately after him gleefully telling her his father had gotten it for him.  “I didn’t want to ruin it.” She whispered. “I thought you might hate me if I told you so I didn’t.” 

 

“Never.”  he whispered. “I could never hate you.”  He wiped the tears from her eyes. “You princess have cried absolutely too much this week.”  he internally cringed.  _ Again Agreste. You called her that again. You can’t keep getting away with this.   _ “Chat?”  Marinette whispered.  _ Oh brilliant. Well now what? Truth or lie?  _ He shut his eyes and debated with himself.

 

Marinette was panicking internally.  _ Oh gods will he trust me? Why did I do that? I’m so dumb I should have just left it as is. It was going so well and now… Who knows.  _ She stared at his closed eyes before he took a deep breath and exhaled.  

 

“Yeah. It’s me.”  Marinette’s eyes closed and her heart proceeded to melt. The young man standing before her had told her the truth when he didn’t owe her anything. The fact that he trusted her enough to do that was astounding. And it made her love him even more.  “Are you mad?” he whispered. 

 

Her eyes flew open in shock.  “How could I be upset?” she whispered. “You just gave me your biggest your secret. I don’t think I could be happier.”  Adrien smiled at her. 

 

“Thanks.” he whispered. She nodded and scratched his head. His eyes shut and he began purring.  “You need to stop doing that.” he whispered. “It’s not fair.” 

 

Mari giggled.  “But it’s so cute.”  That’s when she noticed her bag move. She tensed up, hoping to god that Tikki wouldn’t come out and spoil her identity. She wasn’t sure how Adrien would react if she was revealed right now.  _ Probably not positively.  _ He smiled sheepishly.  “Am I still allowed to kiss you?”  She didn’t respond, and simply put her hand on his cheek and pulled him in. Their lips met for the second time, and she immediately let her hand get tangled in his hair, triggering his purr. He responded by moving his hand along her side, making her shudder happily. The kiss broke off all too soon in her opinion but he was in an awkward position. He sat down next to her and she immediately crawled in his lap again, pulling his mouth to hers. 

 

“We have a project.”  he whispered. “We do.”  She whispered back before kissing him again.  “Shouldn’t we do that?” he asked faintly, his resolve failing.  

 

“No.”  she whispered.  

 

“So certain.”  he giggled, a purr escaping his lips as she trailed a finger along his collarbone.  

 

“I’ve been in love with you for over a year. I’m certain.”  Adrien’s eyes widened and she pulled him back into a kiss before he could say anything else. Eventually, they broke it off and stared at each other, hair disheveled and breathing heavily. 

 

Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes.  “I love you too you know.” 

 

She giggled.  “Tell me tomorrow when we haven’t just finished making out.” 

 

He laughed at her response. She smiled and pulled him into a hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He needed to laugh more.  “I love your laugh.” she confessed. He ran his fingers through her hair, making her sigh happily. They sat there for a few more moments before he shifted slightly. 

 

“Mari.”  he whispered. She shivered happily at his tone of voice.  “We actually have to do the project for school.” 

 

“Or we could just cuddle the rest of the night.”  she responded. 

 

“We could.”  He conceded. “And I would love to. Except if I don’t do it my dad will pull me out of school. Which reminds me. I need to have a  _ long  _ talk with him.”  he said, his eyes narrowing.  “The scarf is incredible.” he added looking down.  “And I think I like it more now than I did when I thought it was from my dad.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.”  She sighed back. He just nodded, still stroking her hair.  “We really should do the project.” Mari said resignedly after a few moments. 

 

Adrien nodded sagely.  “We should.” 

 

“Are we going to?”  She asked, teasing. 

 

“Well if we do it now, we can go on an actual date instead of this-”  Adrien was cut off by Mari leaping out of his lap and immediately bringing all necessary materials out of her bag. Adrien just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I made Marinette so reluctant to divulge anything. I kind of regret it, but I also don't want to change the core of the story.


	9. The Black Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new, darker, type of akuma shows up. Will the two heroes start talking again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is long. I never realized that before. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at nebilas-writes

Marinette practically skipped home after finishing the project with Adrien. He had asked if she wanted to stay for dinner, but she needed to go home to work on his present. He had given her a goodbye kiss before he had walked her outside, leaving her head fuzzy. When she had gotten maybe four blocks away, she pulled out her phone and texted Alya. 

 

**M:** **_Can I call you?_ **

 

She kept walking as she waited for a response, feeling as light as a feather. Her phone buzzed at her and she glanced down. 

 

**_Alya: Yeah go ahead!_ **

 

Mari immediately pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up. After two rings she answered.  “I am legally obligated to inform you that you are on speakerphone.” came a deliberately monotone voice.  

 

“Nino!”  Mari laughed.  

 

“I’m here too girl.”  Alya chimed in. “What’s up?” 

 

“I just left Adrien's’. His house is ridiculous just for the record.”  Marinette said. 

 

Alya laughed.  “If the outside is any indication I would assume so. But why did you call me? There’s no way you called to just tell me his house is amazing.” 

 

Marinette felt an uncontrollable smile come onto her face and she could not make it go away. Not that she minded. She giggled giddily and a gasp was heard on the other side of the phone.  “Oh my God Mari did it happen?” 

 

Mari waited a few seconds to toy with her friend before answering.  “Yes.” She whispered. Once that happened she was immediately bombarded with questions from both Nino and Alya.

 

“Woah woah what happened? Will someone explain to me? I feel left out come on guys please?” (Nino)

 

“OhmigodohmigodohmigodhowdidithappendidyoutellhimordidhetellyouwhathappenedyouhaaaaavetotellmepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseexplainImsohappyforyou-”

 

“Alya! Calm down!”  Mari laughed. “One at a time.”  

 

The only response she got was  “Nino owes me five Euros!” 

 

Mari’s jaw dropped.  “You didn’t!” 

 

“We did!” Aya giggled.  

 

“Unfortunately.”  Nino grumbled. 

 

“You are terrible people.”  Mari said laughing. “How dare you bet on my love life!”  She noticed she was almost to her house and she didn’t want to be having this conversation in front of her parents.  “Look Alya I’ll call you later ok? I’m almost home and this isn’t a conversation my parents should hear.” 

 

Alya laughed.  “That it isn’t. Talk to you later! I expect details!!”  And with that she hung up and Marinette finished the last twenty steps of her walk and entered her house.

 

She said hello to her parents, who smiled at her and informed her that dinner would be ready in a half an hour. Mari nodded and headed up to her room. Once she got there she jumped onto her bed and lay there happily.  “Tikki you’re good.” She said. 

 

Tikki whizzed out of her bag like a shot.  “Mari we need to talk.” 

 

Mari glanced at her Kwami before sighing and sitting up.  “And I was having such a good day. What’s happened?” 

 

Her Kwami floated in front of her nervously.  “Well you see when you were kissing Adrien, which was also adorable might I add,”  Mari smiled at that. “ _ his  _ kwami found me.”

 

Marinette’s blood ran cold. Her happy mood vanished to be replaced by one of terror. Her Kwami continued.  “Once he saw me he wanted to march straight out of the bag and tell Adrien who you really were. I was able to persuade him otherwise. At least for a little bit. He’s not happy about it.”  

 

“Why not?” Mari asked nervously.  

 

Tikki sighed, and rubbed her head.  “Because you know everything about Adrien and he knows nothing about you.”  Her Kwami paused. “But he also said that if you ever needed Chat, Chat would still have your back when you were ladybug.”  

 

Mari shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.  “What did I do to deserve him Tikki? Even after I broke the rule that I made in the first place, he would still come protect me.”  

 

“You’re you.”  Her kwami replied.  “That’s probably enough for him.” 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

“Plagg?”  Adrien called as he walked into his room.  “I have camembert.” 

 

“I’m not hungry.”  the kwami responded, gazing out the window.  

 

“I.. What?”  Adrien asked in disbelief.  

 

The kwami shot him a glare.  “I’m not hungry.” the kwami said angrily, before disappearing under Adrien’s bed, probably to make sure Adrien wouldn’t talk to him anymore. Adrien stared at his bed in disbelief. Plagg was  _ always  _ hungry. Something was clearly wrong.

 

“Plagg.”  He called under the bed.  “What’s wrong? You’re not hungry which means it’s something serious. But I need to know what the problem is in order to help.”   _ I feel like a therapist.  _ He thought grumpily.  

 

“Piss off.”  Plagg hissed at him.  

 

“Ok ok jeez.”  Adrien shook his head at the kwami’s attitude before standing and getting into bed. He closed his eyes, and the room remained silent for around fifteen minutes. 

 

Then Plagg began speaking. “Hey Adrien…”  

 

Adrien’s opened his eyes.  “Yeah?” 

 

There was a brief pause before Plagg began again.  “You know I care about you right?” Adrien didn’t respond, simply staring at the ceiling listening.  “I know I don’t express it well, and I know it seems like I’m detached from you, but I do care. It’s just there have been so many before you and there will be so many after… Sometimes it’s hard.”  Plagg flew out from under the bed and sighed, facing away from his chosen. 

 

“I just don’t want you to make the same mistakes as others did. I learned from those mistakes as well but those mistakes sometimes led to their deaths. And it’s never easy. Everyone has to leave at some point. Even if they lead full lives it’s not easier. And sometimes it’s hard because I look at you and all I can see is you broken and bleeding out. And I would be useless to help. Only Tikki heals. I just destroy. Ladybug purifies and we disintegrate. That’s why I’m so concerned. I don’t want you and ladybug to be resentful of each other. I’ve seen Ladybug and Chat Noir on opposite sides and when it happens… The world suffers Adrien. You can’t let that happen. So… Please be careful. That’s all I ask.” 

 

Adrien had not moved during Plagg’s entire speech. He took a deep breath and answered.  “I’ll do my best Plagg. Thank you for confiding in me.” 

 

Plagg floated over to the bed and settled onto his pillow.  “Yeah.. That talk has been 47 years in the making.” 

 

Adrien laughed softly.  “Is Tikki Ladybug’s Kwami?”  

 

“Oh. Yeah.”  Adrien noticed Plagg sounded sad.  “When’s the last time you saw her?”  Plagg glanced up and looked thoughtful.  “35 years ago.” 

 

“That’s a long time.” Adrien murmured. 

 

Plagg shook his head.  “Not for us. For us… It feels more like a month. Time flows differently when you’re immortal. You feel like you’re rooted permanently and everything else whizzes past.” 

 

“Still.” Adrien said scratching his Kwami’s ears. “It can’t be easy.”  

 

“It isn’t.”  Plagg whispered, eyes closed. After a few more moments of silence the cat spoke again in a soft voice. “Is that cheese still in here? I should probably eat in case we need to transform.”  

 

Adrien smiled.  “It’s on my desk.” Plagg nodded and jumped to the desk. Adrien yawned widely and buried his head in his pillow. As he felt the blackness of sleep consume him he heard Plagg’s voice softly come through to him.  “Sleep well Adrien.” Adrien happily complied.

 

That is until he woke up screaming an hour later.  “Jesus!” Plagg shrieked. “Can't a cat get any sleep around here?”  

 

“Sorry Plagg. I didn't mean to.”  Plagg sniffed at him before curling back up. Adrien took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. The last words from his dream echoed through his head.  _ Why didn't you save me?  _ He returned to sleep eventually, but the dream returned several times throughout the weekend, leaving him exhausted.

 

As for Marinette, the weekend came and went without incident. On Saturday, Alya had come over and grilled Marinette on “the deets” of what had happened the day prior. Mari had felt like an injured deer being stared down by a wolf. Alya had incessantly squealed like a fangirl (granted she was, albeit a helpful one) as Mari had recounted how it had happened before congratulating her and mandating they celebrate.

 

When Sunday came, Marinette called Adrien to wish him happy birthday and to ask if he could wait for the present a little while longer. He had laughed and replied  “No absolutely not I expected it to be done three days before you offered to make it for me.” They had talked for about an hour before he had to dash for a photo shoot. As far as Mari knew he had not been told happy birthday by his father which only served to make her work harder on the gift. 

 

That was when Monday happened. Marinette knew it was going to be a bad day when she woke up thirty minutes late.  “Oh hell!” she exclaimed, panicking. She leapt up, racing around her room trying to collect her items for school _.  _ Tikki leapt into her bag and Mari leapt down the stairs, quickly grabbing the breakfast left out for her, throwing what she could into her bag, and quickly brushing her hair out before throwing it up into her pigtails. She then sprinted out of her house, and ran all the way to school. 

 

She somehow managed to make it to school with about 45 seconds to spare when she calmly walked into the classroom as though nothing was wrong. She took a deep breath and glanced around. She ignored the glare she got from Chloe and saw Alya and Nino talking. She walked to her seat and plopped down, noticing Adrien’s seat was still empty. She frowned and pulled out her phone and saw zero texts. She sighed and shook her head as the bell rang. She put the phone away and turned her attention to class.

 

Class dragged on but the bell did eventually ring, making Alya walk over to her.  “Where's lover boy?” She asked grinning. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend as she packed away her things.  “Probably a photoshoot.” 

 

Alya’s eyes narrowed. “You mean he didn't tell you?”  

 

Mari shrugged.  “Well no he's not used to having to tell people where he's at you know?”  She said, defending her boyfriend.

 

Alya sighed melodramatically and waited for Mari to finish packing. As Mari finished she stood up and they began the walk to their next class, chatting amiably.  

 

“I do wonder where he is though.”  Mari muttered as they entered the class. 

 

Alya smiled and patted her on the head.  “Poor love stricken Mari.” 

 

Mari batted her hand away laughing as they sat down. “What about you and Nino?” She giggled, deciding to fight fire with fire. Alya froze at the question and looked exceedingly guilty. 

 

Marinette laughed gleefully. “Don't dish it out if you can't handle return fire girl.”  Alya just shook her head and smiled. Before she could come up with a response somebody burst into the room.  “AKUMA!!!”

 

It always struck Mari as incredible how one word could send a perfectly content and normal group of people into a state of complete panic and disarray. Unfortunately Alya immediately grabbed her arm which would make her job that much harder. They quickly joined the mass of students in the hall, and after fifteen steps Mari ripped herself out of Alya’s grip and disappeared into the closest bathroom. She quickly transformed and jumped out of the window hoping to see the Akumatized person. And unfortunately she did. 

 

Standing before her, and fortunately facing the opposite direction, was something out of a nightmare. She stared at it in a mixture of horror and disbelief. The… Person (technically) before her had managed to transform into a wolf. It had the body of a wolf but for whatever reason she could see internal organs. It also appeared to be bleeding from said openings. The wolf would almost appear fatally wounded if it wasn't roaring and snarling at everything in sight or if it wasn't about  _ 20 feet long and 8 feet high.  _

 

Mari bit back a curse as it ripped a tree out of the ground. _This would be the day Adrien wasn't here._  She thought bitterly. She called Chat, hoping he would answer.

 

Adrien was having a lousy day. He had gotten two hours of sleep the previous night due to his newfound nightmares.  _ Why didn’t you save me?  _ He winced as the words flashed through his mind yet again. Ladybug’s voice. Cold. Accusing. Betrayed. He had heavily debated whether or not to go to school. He didn’t want to go through that again and he wasn’t convinced he wouldn’t sleep through his classes. But if he said he was sick, Natalie would call his father. And that was something he did not need. 

 

As a result, once the car had dropped him off and pulled away, he had quickly run to a nearby alley and transformed into Chat, before running on a patrol. He hadn’t actually done one in a while.  _ You slackin’ Agreste  _ he had thought sardonically. He had run around for awhile, not really paying attention to the time or how far he had run. That was when his ring went off. 

 

“Ladybug?”  He asked warily.

 

“Chat we have an Akuma. It’s bad I need you at the school ASAP.”  She whispered frantically. 

 

Chat tensed.  “Yeah ok I… Oh shit.”  he whispered. 

 

“Chat? What’s wrong?”  Ladybug asked nervously. 

 

Chat resisted the urge to punch the wall next to him.  “I’m ten minutes away! Shit! I’m going now, please don’t engage unless you have to, I’m going now.”  He hung up and took off.

 

Marinette stared at her yoyo in disbelief.  _ Ten minutes?? There’s no way.  _ She stared at the monstrous wolf that still appeared very angry, debating her options.  _ Observe first girl. Take a deep breath and observe it. Where is the object?  _ She scanned the beast's body for any such object but found none. She frowned worriedly. How was she going to do this if she couldn’t even find the object?

 

Five minutes later, the horrible beast had grown bored of his tree and began to growl at the people outside of the school, but it appeared to be discontent with actually leaving the school grounds yet. It sniffed the air and turned towards her slowly, growling. Marinette balked, slowly backing towards the nearest window in case she had to escape back into the school. 

 

_ Come on Chat I need you now…  _ Suddenly the wolf leapt forward, it’s maw gaping, viciously sharp teeth looming. Mari yelped and dove through the window and landed in a classroom. She paused trying to gain her bearings but unfortunately the wolf was not waiting around for her. It smashed through the wall to her right, causing her to scramble the opposite way. She felt herself begin to panic as she whipped open the classroom door and tore down the hallway at top speed.

 

The beast crashed through the classroom doorway and Mari chanced a glance backwards. Indeed the Akuma was there, outlining the wolf’s face, but it appeared to be… Black? She had no time to dwell on this before the wolf began to run after her, somehow able to comfortably fit in the hallway and tear after her. And it was gaining. Mari pushed every bit of effort she had into getting to the spot she needed to reach. She neared it getting ever closer, but then in a terrifying moment, she felt its breath on her neck. She didn’t look back but she knew that it was opening its mouth for the killing bite. She dove left into the perpendicular hallway she had been running towards and the wolf’s momentum carried it down the wrong hallway. 

 

Wasting no time, Mari took off down her hallway, hoping to put some distance between them as she ran, at least until chat came for backup. She eventually wound up in the cafeteria, which was deathly silent. She paused and glanced around. 

 

A distant roar reverberated throughout the school and echoed through the cafeteria slightly. She shuddered and began to move slowly. Exiting the cafeteria she found the wolf walking past her the opposite way. Suddenly it paused and began to back up. Mari quickly hid back in the cafe and hoped. She heard it sniffing again and she tensed.  _ It can smell you. You need to move.  _ She quickly and quietly left the cafeteria. As she moved down the hallways she heard a resounding crash and a roar.

 

This was becoming a game of chicken. If she poked her head out for too long she might die. If she didn’t poke her head out to move, it would smell her and track her down.  _ Where is Chat?  _ Then she made a mistake. She rounded a corner and found herself face to face with the wolf. It had given up actively searching and had simply decided to wait for her to come to it. It howled triumphantly and pounced. 

 

Mari leapt back but still felt a claw slice into her leg, causing her to screech in pain. It then used its other paw to swipe out her legs. She fell to the ground and stared into its eyes as it slowly lifted a paw, ready to smash it onto her head. She watched, petrified as it licked its chops, before she made the mistake of looking down and gazing in horror at the intestines she could see in the open gashes of the wolf. She tried to scramble away but she knew the paw was coming down it would be too late. 

 

Then she was hit with a strong force knocking her to the side. She heard a loud sound that she couldn’t quite place and the outraged cry of the wolf. She glanced up and discovered it to be none other than Chat Noir. Chat  _ freaking  _ Noir, who had shown up at the last possible second. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” he murmured, not looking her in the eyes. Mari wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that instant but the wolf was already coming back and Chat was forced to leap up onto the beast's head. 

 

Mari watched in a mixture of terror and amazement as her partner infuriated the wolf. At the moment he was crawling along its face, smashing it with the baton every chance he got. Then he smashed its right eye and it howled in rage. He brought it down on the left eye and Mari heard a sickening squelching noise as the baton was plunged deep into its eye. The wolf screamed. There was no other word for it. It didn’t howl and it didn’t growl. It screamed in pure agony, and that’s when things went from bad to worse.

 

The wolf's back exploded, into a shower of blood and intestines and Mari suddenly understood all too well why there were openings in the wolf. The intestines had a mind of their own, as they seemed to coil up, before launching themselves at Chat who still had his back to them.  “CHAT!!” Ladybug screamed. He glanced behind him and his eyes widened and he leapt to the side. Unfortunately, one strand gripped his arm as it flew by.

 

Ladybug watched in horror as it began to try and drag him back into the wolf. She didn’t want to know what would happen if he was dragged in there.  “USE CATACLYSM!!!” She shrieked in desperation. 

 

His eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. “It could kill him!”  He shouted back. 

 

“Chat just do it please!!”  She screamed, feeling helpless again. 

 

He clamped his eyes shut and raised his left hand.  “Cataclysm!” he shouted, and brought it down. 

 

The world seemed to freeze around them. The wolf stopped dead in its tracks, and Mari simply stared in shock as the Akuma butterfly lifted off of the wolf and flitted there as if waiting. It was indeed black Mari noted as she approached it warily. She had no idea how to approach this. This was something new and it seemed far more sinister. 

 

Chat hissed in frustration as he stepped over to her, clutching his arm. “The hell is this thing?” He snarled in disgust. 

 

“I don’t know. But it wasn’t attached to an item.” Ladybug replied softly, gazing at it. “I don’t know what to do with this.”

 

Chat glanced behind him at the wolf, which had turned out to be a man in a suit. “Do you think hawkmoth is experimenting?” he asked nervously. 

 

“Oh gods I hope not.”  She murmured. “And why are you still here?” She asked, remembering they weren’t supposed to be talking. 

 

Chat sighed.  “Because you haven't cleansed it yet and I’m making sure nothing goes wrong. And also your leg is hurt. Let me see.” He said, crouching down to check on it. 

 

Ladybug moved it away.  “It’s fine. Miraculous ladybug will heal it.”  She responded.

 

They stared at the black butterfly again before Ladybug grabbed it with her yoyo and began the cleansing process. After a few moments it flew back out of her yoyo. No difference. Chat and Ladybug stared at it in disbelief. They tried again but with no success. 

 

“Well now what?” Chat asked, exasperated. 

 

“I don't know we can't just leave it floating around and we can't take it anywhere with us.” Ladybug answered desperately.  She thought long and hard until she came up with a potential solution. She didn't like it. But it was there. 

 

“Can you try Cataclysm?” She asked timidly. He stared at her as though she'd suggested they kick a kitten. “What?” She asked defensively. “It's not a terrible plan. And we can't let it flit about akumatizing whoever it pleases.” 

 

Adrien sighed. It wasn't a bad idea and he knew it. “Fine.” he responded. “But I need to recharge. Give me a moment.”  He turned away, and walked into a bathroom. Three minutes later, the akuma hadn’t gone anywhere, which was unnerving Marinette to no end. It was taunting her.  _ Try it. I dare you.  _ It seemed to be saying.

 

“Okay.”  Chat muttered, walking out from the bathroom.  “You need to back up in case it goes wrong.” Ladybug nodded at him and backed around the corner, taking the Akumatized man with her. After a brief pause he shouted “Cataclysm!” 

 

Adrien thought he'd been having a bad day before this. He was clearly wrong. Once his claw brushed the Akuma he knew he'd messed up. It blew up in his face. The Shockwave created blew him back 20 feet and into a wall where his head slammed into it. “Ohhhh let's not do that again.” __ He groaned as he slid down the wall, his head aching. 

 

“Oh shit Chat are you ok??” Ladybug cried, racing over to him. 

 

“Fine. Fine.” Chat mumbled, trying to stand but finding that he needed a few more seconds. “Did it work?” He asked, holding the back of his head. 

 

Mari glanced over to where the Akuma had been. “I think it’s dead actually.” she said softly. 

 

“Well that’s all I’m good for.” Chat grunted, forcing himself to his feet. Ladybug gave him a weird look but wandered over and stared at the black butterfly on the floor. It hadn’t disintegrated but in fact had acted as though Chat had clawed it. 

 

The wing was slashed, and it lay unmoving, duller, the power it had emitted gone.  _ But gone where?  _ Adrien wondered grimly. Akumas were never simple. The purifier always turned the negative energy into positive energy. But based on what had happened, Cataclysm was also a negative energy, and thus it had simply reflected, throwing him back as it had. Like two negative ends of a magnet trying to come together. But the question remained where had the power gone?

 

“Chat?” Ladybug asked softly, cutting off his train of thought.

 

“Yes?”  

 

“Thanks for saving me. I… Probably wouldn’t have made it.” she murmured. Chat simply nodded and made to leave, ignoring his throbbing head and arm. Mari couldn't help but notice that his eyes had seemed haunted when she'd thanked him for saving her.  “Chat!” She called again, making him stop. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.. Do that on the rooftop.” Adrien twitched, but he didn’t reply. He didn’t move either, which gave ladybug some encouragement. “Can you forgive me?” she asked softly, terrified of his response.

 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I never really blamed you LB. But I think this is better for now. I still need time to figure stuff out.”  She nodded slowly, still feeling incredibly guilty. 

 

“Look I'd better go.” Chat murmured.  

 

“You gonna be ok?”  Mari stared at him, not really processing.  

 

“Uhm yeah. I'll be fine.”  Chat nodded and quickly walked out of the school, still holding his arm. Mari watched him go, staring at his receding form, very confused. 

 

He kept pushing her away but it still seemed like he cared. “I don't understand.” she murmured softly. 

 

“That makes two of us.” A voice grumbled. She whipped around and found the man who had been Akumatized staring at her. “The hell happened?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring Chat will always be the best Chat


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a discussion with Adrien about certain rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. But there are plot points. ;)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at nebilas-writes

Adrien landed in his room, ripping off the ring as quickly as he could. Plagg spiraled out, already yawning. “Back home already? Good I’m- Oh shit Adrien what’s wrong?” Adrien was clutching his right arm, lying down on the floor, hissing.  “Adrien take off your shirt.” Plagg commanded. Adrien practically tore it off in his haste and Plagg cautiously moved over. He inhaled sharply. “Adrien this doesn’t look good.” 

 

“It doesn’t fucking feel good either.”  Adrien groaned. Adrien’s entire right arm appeared to be covered in bruises and cuts, except the cuts were green and appeared to already be infected, which made no sense to Plagg at all. 

 

Plagg quickly began feeling Adrien’s arm, searching for broken bones, making Adrien flinch.  “Nothing is broken, but something is wrong here Adrien. Didn’t her miraculous ladybug effect do anything? This already appears to be infected but it’s only been fifteen minutes.”  

 

“It’s not infected.” Adrien forced out.  

 

“It’s digesting. I was hit by intestines.”  Plagg’s eyes widened in realization. 

 

“That… That’s nasty.”  Plagg decided. 

 

“Yeah thanks Plagg.” Adrien grumbled, forcing himself to his feet.  

 

“Well the only thing we can do is wait.”  Plagg sighed. 

 

“They’ll stop eventually. Best I can offer is to take painkillers.”  Adrien nodded and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing tylenol, before walking back into his room.  

 

A thought hit him as he swallowed the pills with a glass of water.  “Hey Plagg any idea why an Akuma would be black?” 

 

Plagg looked confused. “No… Why?”  

 

“Because today it  _ was  _ black.”  Adrien muttered.  “And it was a bitch.”  

 

Plagg scratched his head.  “Huh. I have no idea. I mean you were able to beat it right?” 

 

Adrien shrugged, and hissed in pain as a result.  “I mean I had to use cataclysm but yeah it worked.”  He ground out.

 

Plagg’s eyes widened in horror.  “You used Cataclysm??” Adrien nodded, confused by the cat’s reaction. The cat stared at him, seemingly giving him a once over.  “Odd. You aren’t showing symptoms.” 

 

“Symptoms??” Adrien shrieked. “Of what??”  

 

Plagg shook his head.  “It’s probably nothing. We’ll see.”

 

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the cat kwami.  “Plagg you can’t say the word symptoms and then expect me to just ignore it. Symptoms of what?”  

 

Plagg sighed.  “There’s no real name for it.. It’s only happened once or twice. Basically a Chat would use Cataclysm on a negative energy of some sort. Like an akuma. And whenever that happens, the negative energy would reflect back into the Chat. Did the Akuma disintegrate?”  Adrien shook his head. Plagg frowned, trying to piece everything together. “I don’t understand.” 

 

“Why not?” Adrien asked, trying to be optimistic.  “Maybe it just disappeared.” 

 

It was Plagg’s turn to shake his head this time.  “No come on kid, think back to physics. Energy cannot be created or destroyed only transferred. That energy went somewhere, and we don’t know where. And that’s a problem.”  

 

Adrien sat there letting it sink in.  “So now what?” Adrien asked, feeling slightly out of it.  

 

Plagg shrugged.  “There isn’t much we  _ can  _ do right now. We have to wait and hope that this doesn’t end up happening.”  

 

Adrien groaned.  “Could this day get any worse?”  As if waiting for his cue, there was a knock on his door and Adrien hurriedly put on a sweatshirt.  “Come in!” 

 

Natalie’s head popped in. “Your father has returned. He wants to speak with you.”  Then she left as quickly as she had come in. Adrien stared at the door in mild disbelief.  

 

“You did ask.”  Plagg said, smirking.

 

Adrien paused before exiting his room.  “Hey Plagg… Do you think I’m doing the right thing with ladybug? Pushing her away I mean?”  

 

Plagg sighed.  “Just remember what I said Adrien. I don’t want you on opposite sides of the war. It always tore me apart when I saw that. And I know you still love her, and that you’re doing this so that she won’t miss you if you die. But…”  Plagg shook his head and looked out the window. “I can’t help you with this. It’s your choice. Personally I think you should go to her and ask her to remove her mask because she might just do that for you. And you may even discover you’ll love her more when the mask comes off.”  Adrien stared at Plagg, at a loss for words. Plagg turned back to him. “Just think on it alright?” Adrien hesitated, then gave a short nod. Then he backed out of his room to go speak with his father.

 

XxXxXxXx

 

Marinette was angry at herself. She had been completely ineffectual during the Akuma battle today and was kicking herself for it. And then Chat had just up and left even though he was clearly injured, not wanting to be around her. But he had saved her life and made sure she was unharmed. Then he had single handedly defeated one of the fiercest Akuma’s they’d ever encountered because she had gone and sat there like an idiot.

 

She was finally nearing her house but she wasn’t sure she wanted to be home at the moment. She entered the bakery, waved to her parents and proceeded to head up to her bedroom as she usually did. She set her bag down, giving Tikki the all clear, and went out onto her balcony. The sun was creeping down towards the horizon, giving Pairs a shining orange color. Tikki floated up next to her.  “How are you doing?” Tikki asked, landing on her shoulder.

 

Mari shook her head.  “He just confuses me Tikki. He pushed me away but he still saved my life, and made sure that my leg was ok.”  

 

Tikki sighed.  “That’s because he still cares about you Mari. He still loves his ladybug.”  

 

Marinette threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  “Then why push me away? I know that I pried into his identity, but he also said he doesn’t blame me for that.”  

 

Tikki pondered it for a few moments.  “I think… I think he did at first. He blamed you and was angry but at some point it came around and refocused on him again. He’s probably angry with himself for getting angry but now in order to spare you the heartache, he’s distancing himself in case he ever gets mortally wounded. He wants you to be able to move on easily and not miss him.”  

 

Mari stared at Tikki.  “So… Because he loves me he’s trying to make it so that I won’t reciprocate his feelings?”  Tikki nodded and the corner of Mari’s mouth twitched upwards. 

 

“I… I’m not sure if that’s stupid or sweet.”  They looked at each other again. “Both.” They said simultaneously, before smiling and staring back at the sunset.  “I hope he’s doing okay.” Mari sighed. 

 

Tikki smiled and nuzzled her chosen’s cheek.  “I’m sure he’s fine. Miraculous cure healed him after all.”

 

XxXxXxXx

 

_ I am not okay.  _ Adrien thought, trying not to grab his arm out of reflex. He couldn’t afford anyone seeing the injury. He took a deep breath as he reached his father’s study.  _ You can do this.  _ He ignored the jabbing pains in his arm and knocked on the door.  “Come in.” Adrien opened the door and entered. 

 

His father sat in his chair behind the desk, flipping through a folder of designs, which he did not look up from.  “Adrien. Sit down.” 

 

Adrien did so and sat in the smaller chair before his father.  “How was your trip?” 

 

“Joyous.”  his father said in a dull voice. Adrien was tempted to laugh but his father wasn’t smiling. Not that that came as a surprise to him.

 

“Son we need to talk.” His father began, putting the folder down and rising out of his chair.  

 

“Well that’s why I’m here.”  Adrien said. 

 

His father glanced at him disapprovingly.  “We need to talk about this girl I’ve been hearing about. I thought we established that you were not to have a girl interest during the school year if you are going to keep going to that school.”  

 

_ Well that didn’t take long.  _ Adrien thought bitterly.  “I’m pretty sure  _ you  _ established that dad. I didn’t ever agree to it.”  

 

His father turned an angry gaze on him.  “Don’t back talk me. We have discussed this, and I want it to be cut off now.”  

 

Adrien’s gaze suddenly became steely and his jaw clenched. Then he said a word he had never said to his father.  “No.” 

 

His father’s eyebrows raised.  “Excuse me?” 

 

Adrien stared back at him, undeterred.  “I said no. I’m not giving you control over this part of my life as well. Marinette is my girlfriend and that is not going to change unless she wants it to.”  His father opened his mouth to reply but Adrien pressed on. “I won’t allow it to get in the way of school or photoshoots. But I am not giving her up as my girlfriend.”

 

Gabriel Agreste stared at his son, clearly trying to figure out what the hell to do. This was the first time anyone had told him no in a long time and he was having difficulty processing. He sat down and sighed.  “Look son I was 15 once as well and I-” 

 

Adrien let out a bark of laughter. “I’m sorry did I say something funny?”  his father growled, looming over the teenager. 

 

Adrien was in shock. The laugh had been a reflex from the disbelief he was experiencing. Adrien looked up at his father, feeling numb. _He doesn’t even know how old I am._ He had always known his dad wasn’t exactly father of the year but this.. His father had resumed talking but Adrien had spaced him out and was staring at him blankly. _He doesn’t know how old I am._  “Adrien! Have you heard a single word I’ve been saying?”  Gabriel snapped.

 

Adrien focused on his father again. He cocked his head slightly.  “I turned 17 yesterday but sure. Continue.” 

 

His father stared at him.  “You need to break up with her.”  

 

Adrien scoffed.  “I will  _ not.”   _

 

Gabriel glared.   _ “ _ Yes you  _ will.”   _

 

Adrien met his gaze.   _ “ _ I refuse.”  

 

“Fine. You will no longer be attending your school. Get out of my study.”  Adrien stared at his father in disbelief. His father showed no sign of changing his mind.  “OUT!!!” His father roared. Adrien stiffly got up and left the study, fighting off the renewed feeling of isolation he'd been trying to run from for the past nine years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of firsts for Adrien. Snapping at Chloe, defying his father. (Sniff I'm so proud of him)


	11. Above the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat opens up a bit to the spotted one. Other stuff happens that I won't spoil.

Marinette stood in her room, all but bouncing up and down in anticipation.  “Tikki are you ready?” 

 

“Mari you know you don’t have to ask right? I appreciate the gesture but you can just go whenever you want.”  Tikki said laughing. 

 

“I know but it seems rude.”  Mari responded with a smile. “Spots on.”  After she transformed she walked onto her balcony, taking in the sunset before starting her patrol. Her thoughts continuously wandered to Adrien, wishing he was running with her right now. She missed his puns when he was Chat. She marveled again about how different he was when he was behind his mask. Her head was bursting with ideas she needed to speak to someone about but she had nobody to speak to.

 

She grumbled as she finished the last leg of her patrol. Nothing. She sighed and pulled herself up the Eiffel Tower, deciding she wanted to talk to Tikki. She was unsure what possessed her to do it outside instead of in her bedroom which was clearly the more logical thing to do but there she was anyways.

 

Taking out her earrings she sat about two thirds of the way up the tower, feeling exceedingly lonely. Tikki appeared and she stared at Mari in worry.  “What’s wrong Mari?” 

 

Mari sighed.  “I tried to call Adrien earlier today. He didn’t answer and he hasn’t texted either. I’m worried but it’s probably just because I’m paranoid.”  

 

Tikki hummed thoughtfully.  “Well I’m sure he’s fine. You can check where he is with the yoyo too.”

 

Mari stared at her.  “I completely spaced that.”  

 

Tikki laughed, smiling at her chosen fondly.  “Anything else you need to talk about?” 

 

“Yeah… Tikki I'm afraid.”  

 

Tikki cocked her head to the side.  “Of what?” 

 

Marinette pulled her knees up to her chest.  “I’m scared of what might happen if Adrien finds out I'm ladybug. I'm afraid he might blow up.”  

 

Tikki scoffed.  “Mari this is Adrien we’re talking about. Heart of gold all that?”  

 

“I know I don't mean with anger.”  Mari looked off over Paris. “I mean with his trust. What if he never trusts me again? That wouldn't be a healthy relationship if he no longer trusts me.”  

 

Tikki stared at her, realizing the problem.  “He’d probably still have your back.” 

 

“I don’t doubt it.”  Mari said sadly. “But I’m terrified that will be it. I don’t want to lose what I have with him.”  

 

Tikki stared off thoughtfully.  “You’re going to have to tell him eventually. But think it over. There will never be a perfect moment for it. You’re just going to have to say it and hope for the best.”

 

“Thanks Tikki.”  Mari murmured. “Shall we?”  Tikki’s smile was all the response she needed.  “Spots on.” A flash of pink later, Ladybug stood up and pulled out her yoyo.  “Chat.” she told it. She wasn’t actually expecting it to work, assuming him to still be Adrien. To her surprise, it began to find his location. She smiled as it began to zero in. Her smile faded to a look of surprise as it showed him to be right where she was. Frowning, she tried again, but it showed her the same thing.

 

A realization hit her and she began climbing the rest of the tower. As she neared the top, she could make out a figure sitting, staring off into the distance. She snuck up further, hoping not to disturb him, trying to figure out what to say. She paused about ten feet down, still behind him, staring. A few moments of silence passed.

 

“I know you’re there ladybug.”  Mari squeaked in surprise and almost lost her grip.  “Jesus Chat don’t  _ do  _ that.”  She said smiling, deftly crawling up the last few feet. Her smile faded as she saw his face.  “Chat are you okay?” Chat coughed and took a shaky breath.

 

“My father came home today.”  Mari tensed as she sat, making it so that they were back to back. This did not bode well.  “He has declared that I am grounded indefinitely which I was told by Natalie after he threw me out of his office. He has mandated that I break up with Marinette and he has withdrawn my enrollment from school. I am to only leave the house if there is a photo shoot he wishes me to do or some formal event he thinks I should attend.”  He scoffed and looked out over Paris.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore my lady. Anytime it seems something might possibly go my way, life decides to throw a couple of natural disasters right in my face. I mean what does it say about me that I have to put on a mask in order to be who I want to be? The irony of it is  _ not _ lost on me I assure you. When I'm Adrien I feel empty and isolated but as Chat… I can put everything behind me. I don't have constant reminders of who I'm  _ expected  _ to be looming over my head. I can be me with no oppression for  _ once  _ in my life. And it's helped. It helps that Marinette loves both sides of me.”

 

“And now my father is trying to take away one of those things and I'm not sure how I feel about you crashing in on the other. I'm angry at you for it but… I don't want you gone. Even if you betrayed me, scarring our friendship beyond repair, I would still have your back. If you called me I would still be there.”  

 

Ladybug felt her throat close up.  “Promise?” She whispered. 

 

Chat chuckled and  “Yeah I promise.” They sat there for a long time, facing opposite directions until Chat bid her goodnight, and began to climb down. 

 

Mari remained on the tower for a long time after he left, thoughts swirling in her mind. Her suspicions about his personality were indeed correct, at least as far as being himself in the mask was at least. She was still worried about the situation with his father, and her heart had plummeted when she had heard Gabriel wanted his son to break up with her, not to mention pulling him out of school. Adrien seemed to be handling it fairly well considering, the circumstances, but she was still worried. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched the moon set in the distance. 

 

XxXxXxXx 

 

Adrien lay in his bed, watching the moon disappear behind neighboring buildings, not having motivation to fall asleep. He stared at his phone, trying to work up the will to call Marinette. He had no intention of trying to break up with her but he did need to tell her what was going on. He debated visiting but quickly dismissed the idea. She had school tomorrow. His heart twinged as he remembered he would no longer be going to school. He gazed at his backpack sitting in the corner, wondering what he was going to do with his life.

 

He sighed and picked up his phone. He needed to call a few people, not just Marinette. He dialed someone who he knew would be awake. After a few rings, Nino picked up. 

 

“Hey bro what’s up?”  Nino asked cheerfully.

 

“Hey Nino. Just giving you a heads up it doesn’t look like I’ll be going to school for a while.”

 

“What? Why not what’s happened?” Nino asked, voice concerned. 

 

“My dad came home toda- er… Yesterday.”  It was currently three in the morning. “He decided that I should no longer go to school.”

 

Nino muttered a foul curse under his breath about the eldest Agreste.  “Shit bro is this cause of your outburst?”

 

Adrien blinked then laughed.  “Honestly I’d completely forgotten about that. No I’m sure that punishment will come soon enough. He found out about Marinette.”

 

“Dude seriously? That only started what.. four days ago?”  Nino sounded disgusted. “Your father really can’t handle you having any control of your life can he?”

 

Adrien sighed but didn’t respond.  “I’ll sneak in if I have to.” Nino offered.  

 

Adrien snickered.  “Good luck with that. No I’ll end up sneaking out at some point I’m sure.”   _ Yeah more like every night. Except I’ll be wearing black and have cat ears. _

 

Nino laughed.  “True enough. Let me know when you do though. We can have a gaming session.”  

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  Adrien replied, cracking a smile.  “I’ll talk to you later man I just wanted to let you know.”

 

“Yeah talk to you later Adrien. Sleep well.”

 

With that, Adrien hung up and put his phone back down on his bed. He doubted he would be getting much sleep tonight. He glanced at his phone. Everyone else he needed to call was most likely asleep. He hesitated, then chose to join Plagg in slumber. Or at least try.

 

For a few minutes he simply lay there, staring at his ceiling, but soon his eyelids began to droop and he fell asleep.

 

Suddenly he popped back awake. He blinked confusedly, gazing around. Quietly he stood up and quietly walked over to his window. He whispered  “Claws out”, transformed, and leapt out the window, landing on the street below, before he began walking. He frowned at the moon, directly above him. As he walked he noticed the emptiness and stillness that night time  brought upon the city. Usually on the rooftops he never noticed the stillness as much as he did in that moment.

 

He stopped and took a deep breath before listening. He frowned when he heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. He pulled out his baton as he began to feel a sense of trepidation. Suddenly someone dropped in front of him. He yelped and retreated a few feet, assuming a defensive posture.  “Relax kitty. It’s just me.”

 

Adrien resumed breathing as he recognized Ladybug.  “What brings you out here?” he questioned. “Patrol. What about you?”  she fired back. He shrugged.

 

They stared at each other. Adrien had a feeling he was missing something.  “I’m getting a sense you’re not happy to see me.” Ladybug didn’t respond, and simply brought out her yoyo.  

 

“Ladybug?”  Adrien questioned nervously.  

 

“Behind you.” she whispered.  “When I say so, duck.” Adrien tensed, preparing himself. 

 

“Now!”  she hissed and Adrien let himself drop to the ground. The yoyo whistled over his head and struck something with a loud ‘thwack’ and a cry of pain was heard. Adrien rolled to the side and stood, gazing at their opponent. To his immense shock there stood another Ladybug.  “Chat get away from her!” the new ladybug shouted. 

 

“Don’t listen to her Chat, this one is fake.”  the one next to him said cooly. The new Ladybug whipped out her yoyo and the two Ladybug’s began to circle around each other.

 

Chat hesitated, not wanting to hurt whoever the real Ladybug was. Suddenly one Ladybug leapt at the other and they began to fight. Adrien could hardly keep up and after they fell to the ground and rolled away, still battling, he lost track of which one had been which to start. He was terrified to enter the fray, but he was also terrified not to. As quickly as the fight had started, one of the Ladybug’s got an advantage, pinning the other to the ground. Then she ripped off the other’s mask. Adrien’s heart stopped.  _ Marinette.  _ Before Adrien could even move the other Ladybug winked at Adrien and pulled out a knife.

 

Adrien’s blood ran cold and he began to sprint at the two, knowing he would never reach her in time. Ladybug lowered the knife, pulling Mari’s head up by her hair, and slit her throat. Adrien cried in despair as he knocked the attacking Ladybug off of Mari. He knocked the knife away but before he could even think of looking for an item, she winked and turned into several small Akuma butterflies which quickly flitted away. Adrien immediately ran back to Mari, who was choking and trying to keep herself from bleeding any more, holding her hand to her neck.

 

Adrien reached her and cradled her head, stroking her hair desperately, placing his hand over her throat, as her eyes flew up to his. He saw the fear in her eyes, as she desperately searched for air, but unable to as blood blocked its path. Adrien felt tears come to his eyes, knowing he was losing her.  “Shh, it’s ok Mari. It’s ok. You’re gonna be okay. Look at me. Hey! Look at me!” Her eyes had begun to drift off but they slowly looked back into his. “I love you.” he whispered. A small smile graced her lips and she nodded. 

 

He held her, crying as he felt the life leave her. He gently laid her down closing her eyes, as tears rolled down his face. The moon, which had disappeared behind clouds, now peeked through briefly as though to check on what had happened. Adrien stared at his blood covered hands and fell to his knees. He heard screaming.

 

As if to acknowledge the moment, the clouds opened up and it began to rain. He felt the drops fall on his face as the screaming continued, which was when he realized he was the one screaming. That was how he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... So. That happened. Sorry this chapter was kinda dark. The next chapter is much more lighthearted I promise. Much. More. Lighthearted. Hope you liked it!
> 
> (Insert shameless plug for reviews and tumblr following here.) Tumblr is nebilas-writes in case you were interested. No? Well it's there anyways. Hehe


	12. Night Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks a hilarious question. Fluff! So much Fluff! Kitty has a date planned. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF SO MUCH FLUFF AHHHHH

Mari sat in class cursing herself for leaving her phone at home. She was worried about Adrien. She had noticed something on her phone from him as she’d woken up but then she had seen the time and panicked, sprinting to school  _ again,  _ leaving it in her haste. She was currently staring at the back of Nino’s head, not paying attention at all to the lecture. That is until Alya tapped her on the shoulder.

 

Mari turned to look at her, and Alya pointed to the front of the room. Mari looked up nervously and found her teacher staring at her.  “Marinette. Please listen this does concern you after all.” Mari nodded mutely, flushing slightly. Her teacher sighed. “As I was asking, have you finished your project with Mr. Agreste?”  Mari nodded slowly, wondering why it mattered. It wasn’t due for another week. “Oh good. I won’t have to give you another partner.”

 

Chloe leapt to her feet.  “Why does she need a new partner??”  To Mari’s surprise, Chloe actually sounded worried. Mari smirked. Alya snickered behind her. 

 

Alya leaned forward towards Mari.  “Silly Chloe. Thinking Adrien would tell her.”  Mari smiled back, but her heart still twinged at the reminder she would not be seeing Adrien as often as she would like. 

 

Then a realization hit her.  “Wait he told you?” She asked.

 

“Yeah girl! I’m honored honestly. I know he doesn’t usually tell people anything about himself so I was surprised. He told Nino too of course. But I think it was just the three of us.”  Mari smiled at her friend before her expression soured slightly. Alya picked up on it very quickly. “Bitter?” she asked. 

 

Mari sighed and tapped her pencil on the desk.  “Yeah a bit. I mean it lasted four days before his dad figured it out. I was sort of hoping it wouldn’t start off as a train wreck.”  Alya nodded sympathetically and they both refocused on the lecture.

 

Throughout the day, Mari waited in anticipation to call Adrien and ask him what he thought they should do. She had a feeling she knew the answer but she was still nervous nonetheless. 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

Adrien was laughing really hard. He was laughing hard enough that tears were coming to his eyes. After about two minutes he regained most of his composure before he broke out in giggles again. He held his sides which were beginning to hurt from the laughing but he didn't care. He needed this. He managed to pull himself completely out of his giggling fit and picked up the phone which he had dropped. Taking deep breaths he put the phone back to his ear.

 

“Say it again please.”  he snickered.

 

“I’m not sure if that’s wise.”  Marinette laughed on the other end.  “I’m going to take it as a no?”

 

Adrien grinned.  “I mean yeah. Unless you  _ want _ me to break up with you.”  

 

“Yeah no I think I’m good.”  Mari laughed into the phone. “So when is my knight in shining... leather going to visit me?”

 

Adrien laughed again.  “This week at some point. And now I can warn you in advance so that’s a plus.”

 

Mari giggled, making Adrien’s heart throb. He loved that sound. 

 

“Either way come soon Chaton.”  she implored. “I don't get to see you at school anymore so your little visits are going to be the only time you see me.”  

 

Adrien sighed.  “I'm as unhappy about it as you are believe me. But I'm willing to make it work if you are.”

 

“Of course I am!”  Mari sounded affronted.  “Silly kitty.” 

 

Adrien smiled, and they spent the next two hours talking and laughing over the phone. 

 

**_Seven Weeks Later_ **

 

Adrien inhaled deeply, enjoying the cold breeze blowing through his hair. He stood upon Notre Dame, thoroughly proud of himself for having climbed it in under 45 seconds. He cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout.  

 

“And the record of climbing Notre Dame goes to… Chat Noir!”  he struck a professional pose. “Yes, thank you, thank you.” he said bowing in various directions.

 

“You know Chat I'm pretty sure I got up here first.”  Ladybug laughed from behind him. 

 

He turned around grinning broadly.  “Well  _ I'm  _ pretty sure that you used your yoyo so your argument is invalid.” Ladybug smiled, simply shaking her head before moving over to him. 

 

They gazed out over Paris, staring at the lights and the oncoming gray clouds that threatened to bring snow. Something Adrien was very much looking forward to. 

 

Adrien could feel Ladybug’s gaze on him. She had a question.  “What's up bug?” he questioned. 

 

She started slightly, not expecting him to be ready.  “Oh! Well it's about Hawkmoth.” 

 

“Ah yes our local asshole. What about him?”

 

Ladybug stared at him appalled as he began snickering.  “Chat! That's not nice!” She exclaimed but she too began giggling alongside him. Adrien smiled at her as they came down from their giggling fit. Their relationship had slowly pieced itself back together since their conversation on top of the Eiffel Tower. He had allowed her back into his life on a daily basis, though he made sure to limit the flirting due to Marinette. She had also proven useful when he needed advice about any problems that he was having  _ with  _ Marinette, giving him very good relationship advice. 

 

He was certainly happy to be on patrol with her most nights again, and he knew she was too, based on the hug she'd given him when he'd shown up to their meeting place the first time. She’d been over the moon, practically tackling him when he approached behind her. He shook himself out of the memory and focused on her. 

 

“Seriously though what's up?”  He questioned. 

 

“He's been quiet.”  she said sighing. 

 

“Which means there's going to be a huge one.”  Adrien finished. 

 

Ladybug nodded morosely.  “This is the longest he's ever been. Almost a month now. I'm concerned he's either waiting for something specific or he's working on something. Hopefully he won't ruin Christmas though.”  She said hopefully. 

 

“I wouldn't put it past him.”  Adrien grumbled. “But I guess we'll see. He could also just be out of town.”  He said as an afterthought Ladybug stared at him as though he'd suddenly grown a third leg, and that leg was doing a tap dance against his will.

 

“What?”  he defended himself.  “He can't just sit around all day tapping his hands on a desk with an evil grin on his face. He probably has a job or something!” 

 

Ladybug just stared.  “That's true.” she mused.  “I'd just never really considered he's a person behind the mask.”  She paused and then giggled. “Could you imagine hawkmoth working in a cubicle?” 

 

Adrien laughed.  “His boss walks in. Dammit Steve you messed up on this report! You have to redo it all!”

 

“Steve?!?”  Mari laughed. “You think Hawkmoths name is  _ Steve??”   _

 

“Hey you never know! He does have a name besides Evil Douchebag.”  Adrien grinned. The two laughed for a few more minutes, before slowly coming down from their giggle fest and calming down slightly.  “But I'll be ready my lady. I expect the next one to be bad.”

 

Ladybug nodded, sighing slightly, staring out over Paris again. They stood there, not speaking until Adrien looked over at her. 

 

“Hey Bug.”  He whispered.  She glanced over at him.  He leaned into her ear and very seriously whispered.  “Steve.” which promptly sent them back into hysterics. And it was then, as they stood there laughing, that it began to snow.

 

XxXxXxXx 

 

Mari stood on her balcony watching the snow fall. She had arrived home from patrol 15 minutes before, but she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. She was desperately hoping Adrien would come visit tonight. Even though she'd already spent a solid three hours with him on patrol, his relationship with ladybug vs Marinette was astronomically different. And she wanted him with her desperately. 

 

After a few more moments she sighed, ready to give up when she heard someone drop behind her. She couldn't keep the grin off of her face and she slowly turned around. There stood Chat, looking very happy to see her still awake as he grinned broadly.  

 

“Hey handsome.”  she said smiling.  

 

“Greetings princess.”  he said bowing. “Do tell me fair maiden why art thou up at this hour? Princesses should go to bed at a decent hour.”

 

“I'm not most princesses.”  She said, smirking, poking his nose as he rose.  “And it's only just past midnight silly. This is early for us. Besides. If I was asleep, I wouldn’t be able to tell you how much I want to kiss you.”  She leaned in, placing a hand on his cheek. To her surprise and disgruntlement he took it off. She pouted.

 

Chat laughed and kissed her cheek.  “Well then if you're so awake would you like to go on a date?”  

 

Mari’s breath hitched in her throat. “Now?” she squeaked. Adrien grinned and nodded. They had gone on dates before but only during the day. He would usually sneak out around noon and they'd spend an afternoon together or he'd visit her at night but this… This terrified her and excited her beyond measure. She nodded wordlessly, excitement winning out. 

 

Adrien glanced at her pajamas and chuckled.  “You're going to need some more clothes.” He teased. 

 

Mari rushed into her room, quickly throwing on a pair of jeans, a thick sweater, her favorite winter hat, and some gloves before walking back to Chat. He grinned at her before pointing down and whispering  “You're missing something.” Mari flushed as she realized she'd forgotten shoes and quickly threw them on, standing up and walking back over to him. 

 

“Hold on.”  He smiled. She did so, going piggyback, and Adrien leapt up to her roof before taking off along the rooftops of Paris, Mari clinging onto his back as tightly as she could. After about five minutes of running he dropped into an alley and released his transformation. Plagg remained silent and flew into Mari’s bag, which she’d grabbed as an afterthought. 

 

They walked out, and as they walked under a street lamp, Mari finally saw what he was wearing. He wore jeans and a navy blue hoodie, and on his head was the gray beanie she'd given him for his birthday, which was complete with cat ears. He grinned at her, and she smiled back. 

 

She held onto his arm as they walked, unsure of their destination and finding it funny that she didn't even care. She smiled and closed her eyes, happy to just be there with him. Adrien kissed her on the forehead, and they turned right onto a smaller street. 

 

“Almost there.”  He announced. Mari opened her eyes and she looked around. 

 

Her eyes widened.  “Are you taking me to the gardens?”  Adrien smiled and nodded, blushing slightly and Mari couldn't help but think how cute he was in that moment. 

 

“Aren't they closed?”  Mari asked despondently. Adrien winked and pulled out a small gold key. Mari’s mouth fell open and he shrugged.  “Perks of being an Agreste.” 

 

“But the lights! Won't they be off?”  She asked, still trying not to get her hopes up.  

 

“They're always on at night. They work on a light sensitivity sensor.”  He reassured her.

 

Mari could hardly keep herself from bouncing in excitement. Adrien unlocked a side gate and they slipped through, before he locked it behind them again. He took her hand and as they walked around the edge of the entrance building they were greeted by the sight of the Christmas lights that now enchanted the gardens. Up in trees, down around the flowers and Mari couldn't have been happier.  _ I could die right now and be perfectly happy.  _ She thought giddily. She paused holding her arms out, spinning slowly as the snow fell around her until Adrien hugged her from behind. 

 

“You're gorgeous you know that?”  he whispered, nuzzling her neck. She blushed slightly, and he kissed her cheek before she turned slightly so that their lips met. They stayed there for a few moments before he moved to her side and extended his arm. 

 

“Shall we?”  he asked smiling happily. Smiling back and still blushing, she wrapped her arm around his and with that they walked off to explore the snow covered pathways, boots crunching through the freshly fallen powder. Looking back she wasn’t sure what her favorite moment was. Maybe it was when they found themselves under a conveniently placed mistletoe. Or maybe it was when they'd had a mini snowball fight which ended with a tackle and a kiss. It could just have easily as been when he pulled out a second key and opened a shop to make them both hot chocolate, which they drank next to the gardens lake. What she did know is that she was hopelessly in love with the boy who had brought her there, and that it was by far one of the best nights of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh new aesthetic.
> 
> I love them so much I can't even. I hope this makes up for any and all darkness in the previous chapters. This is actually my ideal date, for.. Obvious reasons. This is my friends favorite chapter so far I think. It's lovely. 
> 
> Love you all. thank you for reading :)
> 
> ~Nebilas~


	13. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A usual day. Except they're both in really good moods. Nino is jelly.

Adrien rolled his shoulders, trying to rub out some stiffness do to the awkward position he’d been forced to lie in for the past half hour. He stifled a yawn, hoping his father hadn’t noticed. Ever since his father had laid down the “never leaving the house” rule, every time he was tired, Gabriel became suspicious. Fortunately it appeared he was talking to a contact, and Adrien refocused on the camera trained on him, capturing his every move. He moved in various ways as directed to, being the perfect model for the photographers.

 

After a few more minutes, someone called for a fifteen minute break and a photographer instructed him to change into the next outfit. Adrien nodded and walked over to his changing room, quickly stepping in before shutting the door behind him. 

 

He shed his current outfit, throwing on the next one, which he was not looking forward to. It was a winter outfit and unfortunately for him, the set was exceedingly hot. He pulled open his bag, checking to make sure Plagg was okay. His little Kwami was sleeping soundly, tail resting on his nose. Adrien smiled at the sight, wishing he could sleep as well. He scratched the Kwami’s ear and he purred in his sleep. Adrien laughed softly before pulling out his phone, going over his messages, seeing one from Nino and one from Mari.

 

He opened Mari’s first (for obvious reasons) and laughed at the text.

 

**M** **_: I know I told you several times last night, but thank you so so much for last night it was wonderful. See you soon?_ **

 

He smiled and began typing while simultaneously putting on his shoes.

 

**A:** **_Anything for my princess. Hope so. Shoot is running a bit long._ **

 

His phone dinged at him and showed a text from Alya.

 

**Alya:** **_PLEASE GIVE NINO RELATIONSHIP LESSONS!!!! Please please please please please_ **

 

Adrien laughed before going over to Nino’s message.

 

**N:** **_Bro what did you do… Mari told Alya something and now Alya is glaring at me.._ **

 

Adrien snickered before responding.

 

**A:** **_Nothing I just snuck out and took Marinette on a date. :) Not my fault you can’t compete._ **

 

The response was almost immediate.

 

**N:** **_Fuck you_ **

 

**A:** **_Language monsieur._ **

 

**N:** **_WHAT DID YOU DO???_ **

 

**A:** **_I took her to the gardens. At midnight. In the snow. And we had hot chocolate._ **

 

**N:** **_Goddamit._ **

 

**A:** **_You two are invited next time._ **

 

**N:** **_Thaaanks. GTG Bustier is getting suspicious._ **

 

**A:** **_Have fun!_ **

 

**N:** **_Shut up._ **

 

Adrien laughed again, before getting dressed for the next phase of his photoshoot.  _ Today isn’t as bad as it was a few minutes ago.  _ He thought smiling.

 

XxXxXxXx

 

Mari nibbled on her sandwich, a smile plastered on her face. She kept thinking back to the previous night, and how wonderful it all was. She thought back to the kiss under the mistletoe and how romantic everything had bee-

 

“Earth to Marinette!!”  Alya shouted, shaking her shoulder. Mari snapped out of her daze, frowning slightly at her friend.  “Girl I’ve been trying to talk to you all lunch and you keep zoning out. What are you thinking about?”

 

Mari’s thoughts again drifted towards the previous night and she began to blush and grin helplessly again.

 

“Ugggh.”  Nino moaned.  “Did he have to make it so incredible? Now  _ your  _ expectations are raised.”  he grumbled gesturing at Alya.

 

Alya laughed.  “It’s cool babe. Your last name isn’t Agreste, you can’t just waltz through Paris like you own it.”

 

Mari leapt to Adrien’s defense.  “He doesn’t do that! It’s really the first time he’s done something like that actually… And it was to make me happy…”  She trailed off, the smile reforming on her cheeks. 

 

“Girl you are so far gone!”  Alya cackled, making Mari flush crimson.

 

“Yes Alya I know but do you have to announce it to the school? Actually don’t answer that.”  She quickly added as she saw the grin forming on Alya’s face. Alya clicked her tongue, disappointed, before pulling out her phone and loading something. She sighed despondently and put her phone away, looking sad.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Mari questioned.

 

“Ladyblog hasn’t been updated in weeks.”  Alya grumbled. “No akumas and nothing really new to report on LadyNoir.”  Mari, who was drinking water, proceeded to choke on it, leading Nino to pat her back. Recovering, she stared at her friend. 

 

“ _ What  _ did you just say?”  She asked, hoping she had misheard.

 

“LadyNoir!”  Alya smiled. “Ladybug and Chat Noir! Like a fandom ship!”

 

“They have shippers??”  Mari asked, astonished. 

 

Alya nodded vigorously.  “Oh absolutely.” Alya grinned.  “There’s even fanfiction.” Mari felt the blood drain from her face. She could have sworn she heard Nino mutter  _ Kill me now,  _ but that may have been wishful thinking on her part.  “Want to read some?” Alya asked cheerfully, oblivious to her friends turmoil. Mari’s eyes widened but before she could decline, the bell rang, and they began to pack up their lunches.

 

Mari shot a glance at Nino who caught her gaze before he glanced at Alya and drew a cross over his chest. Mari stifled a laugh, and the three headed back into the school.

 

XxXxXxXx

 

The rest of the photoshoot passed without a hitch and they actually finished 45 minutes early. The photographer thanked him for being so efficient and Adrien walked past his father without a glance and into his dressing room. He threw on his jeans and a white sweater, as well as his scarf. He snuck Plagg a slice of cheese he had stolen from the food table and exited, whistling to himself. 

 

Adrien was in high spirits. His date with Marinette the previous night had been fantastic. He had been reluctant to use his wealth to get access, but Plagg had pointed out that it was a way to A) make his girlfriend happy, and B) a way to get back at his father. He had taken the key without a second thought. He glanced at his phone again. 3:20 and no messages. Suddenly his phone started buzzing in his hand and he almost dropped it. Recovering, he answered.

 

“What’s up beautiful?”  he asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He noticed the glare he got from his father and tried to hold back a grin.

 

“I am legally obligated to inform you that you are on speakerphone.”  Nino deadpanned. Adrien heard laughing and assumed it to be Alya. The next sentence confirmed it.

 

“Ohh man you should see Mari’s face! She is  _ beet  _ red.”  She promptly dissolved into more giggles. Adrien laughed as well, earning him another glare from his father. Adrien’s eye twitched.  _ Guess even being happy is too much for him.  _ He thought bitterly.

 

He began to head towards the exit.  “So seriously, what’s up?” he asked, refocusing.

 

“We’re gonna have an early Christmas party this weekend!”  Nino said excitedly. “But we’re gonna try to base it around you since… Well you know.” 

 

Adrien laughed.  “Believe me. I know.”  He glanced at his father who was talking to one of the photographers.  “How does Saturday sound?” he whispered.

 

“Works for me!”  Alya chirped.

 

“Same!”  Nino added.

 

“Mari?”  Adrien questioned.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah yeah…. Saturday works.” Adrien frowned. Mari sounded distracted.

 

“Hey guys can I talk to Mari alone for a sec?”  Two “yeps” later, he heard them get up and move away.  “What’s up?”

 

“I don’t know Adrien… Something feels off today. I feel like an Akuma attack is brewing. There’s been a lot of emotions here today. Chloe left in tears. Two teachers had a massive argument, and an underclassman… Adrien you need to get here. Please.”  Adrien nodded and glanced at his watch.

 

“Be there soon.”  To his surprise, his father was nowhere in sight. He smiled. This escape was going to be easier than he thought.

 

XxXxXxXx

 

Mari was really on edge. Despite the fact that most people had left the school by now, she felt compelled to stay. Something was wrong, she just wasn’t sure what. As there wasn't actually an Akuma yet she couldn't raise the alarm. She laid her head on her arms and wished that Adrien was with her. She didn’t want to go through another waiting game during an Akuma attack.

 

She picked her head back up in time to see Nino and Alya walking back over, hand in hand. She smiled at the two. She was glad they were finally together. Alya had finally given up waiting for Nino to do it, so she had done it for him, asking him out three weeks ago. Mari smiled at the memory, remembering how Nino had stammered around words before simply nodding.

 

“Figure it out with lover boy?”  Alya asked. Mari rolled her eyes at the nickname but nodded anyways. “Lovely!”  The three friends began chatting again, and as time passed, the feeling haunting Mari slowly dwindled. It occasionally came back but she slowly relaxed. 

 

About 25 minutes later, Adrien walked through the gates of the school, looking slightly grim. He approached the table and the three greeted him. He looked at Mari nervously, and she grimaced back. He sat down next to her and squeezed her hand. 

 

“I feel it too.”  he muttered. Mari tensed. That was what she'd been afraid of. 

 

“It was stronger earlier.”  she whispered back. He sighed and pulled her in by the waist, kissing her cheek.  “Let's just hope nothing comes of it.” she murmured, closing her eyes, smiling.

 

“You two are freaking adorable.”  Alya gushed. “Maybe I could put you two on the Ladyblog. You're together more than those two anyways.”  Nino rolled his eyes. 

 

“Technically that's a good thing.”  Mari pointed out, her eyes open again. She was currently leaning on Adrien’s shoulder, and was not planning on moving unless absolutely necessary.  “No Akumas.” 

 

Alya grumbled about Hawkmoth being a pansy and refreshed the Ladyblog. Mari twitched. 

 

“Alya that puts me on edge could you calm it down a little?”  Adrien asked tensely. Alya looked surprised but consented, putting it in her pocket, somewhat reluctantly. 

 

“You get notifications anyway girl.”  Mari added. “I’m sure that-” *bling* Alya’s phone was out in a heartbeat. A huge grin grew on her face. 

 

“Akuma!”  she yelled, And took off, with Nino sprinting after her, calling for her to come back. Adrien stared after them, looking exceedingly depressed before pulling out his phone and opening the Ladyblog. Mari peered at the phone as well. 

 

“You gonna be okay kitty?”  she asked softly, noting that it was at a hospital. Adrien sighed. 

 

“Yeah.. I was hoping he would just vanish but.. Ah well. Stay safe.”  he murmured, kissing her forehead. 

 

“You're telling  _ me _ that?”  She giggled. He smiled back before running into the school. He reappeared moments later as Chat Noir. He waved, and even from this distance she could see the smirk on his face. He took off, climbing a building across the street. Mari sighed, gazing after him with a dreamy smile.  _ Off to save the day with ladybug.  _ She thought. 

  
“Uhm Mari?”  came a voice. Mari looked down at her bag to find Tikki staring at her. “Shouldn't  _ we  _ go now?”  Mari blinked at her before leaping to her feet and sprinting inside the school to transform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter? Yeah you could argue that. But this is it. The final stretch to the end. 
> 
> Will they survive?? Of course they will I'm not evil. Usually
> 
> (Grins innocently)


	14. Surgeon: The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battles Begin

Mari sprinted in the direction that Chat and Alya had vanished off towards, hoping she wouldn’t be too late. She began to hear screaming as she ran and aimed towards that as it was most likely the area the Akuma was. She eventually skidded to a halt across the street from a hospital. She surveyed the scene before her. A woman stood sobbing in the middle of the street, hurling various medical instruments at people. 

 

Mari frowned as she tried to piece out what might have happened. As if hearing her thoughts Chat Noir landed gracefully next to her, bleeding from his cheek. 

 

“Hey LB.”  he greeted. 

 

Mari brushed his cheek.  “What happened here?” She asked softly. Chat shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Scalpel. It’s fine. Though I guess you could say she throws with… Surgical precision.”  he grinned. Mari groaned at the pun. “Had I not used my cat-like reflexes I might have been scalped!”  he proclaimed dramatically.

 

“Yeah you’re fine.”  Ladybug muttered, rolling her eyes, but smirking nonetheless.  “Do you have a backstory?” She asked.Chat’s bright demeanor dampened slightly.

 

“Ah… Yes. Apparently her daughter died. And it was completely preventable but the doctor was drunk and he botched the surgery.”  He murmured. Mari stared at him in horror, then came to a realization.

 

“What color is the akuma?”  she whispered. Chat took a deep breath. 

 

“Black.”  He replied softly, staring down into the street.

 

“Shit.” 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

_ Shit is correct.  _ Chat thought grimly. How they were going to manage this without it blowing up in their faces again was going to be an issue. 

 

“I AM THE SURGEON! AND I WILL DESTROY THIS HOSPITAL AND ALL WHO TRY TO STOP ME!!!”  The woman below shrieked. Chat twitched and glared down into the clearing before glancing back at Ladybug. She appeared to be deep in thought, more than likely figuring out a plan of attack. 

 

“What’re you thinking LB?”  Adrien asked. Ladybug slowly looked at him. 

 

“Classic left right.”  she responded, making a displeased face as the woman flung a scalpel at a passerby, flinging them to the ground.  “Go.”

 

They leapt off of the rooftop, arcing down gracefully, before sprinting at the Akumatized woman. The woman noticed them and sent a cluster of scalpels at them. Chat and Ladybug dodged, and the battle was on. 

 

As it progressed Adrien couldn't help but notice that it seemed as though the woman was in control of the battle. He was dodging far more than he was attacking, and Ladybug appeared to be in the same situation. The only progress he’d made was identifying the object, which appeared to be a small locket around the woman’s wrist. After 10 minutes of dodging, he finally had a breakthrough. He dodged a throw and sprinted dead on, rolling under a throw by the woman and lunging at her wrist.

 

To his shock, the woman dodged, and countered by hurling yet another scalpel at his head. Parrying with his claw, he sent it into the ground before he leapt again. Again he missed the locket but he trailed his right claw behind him and slashed her. The woman shrieked in pain, clutching her face. 

 

The woman screamed in fury and launched several scalpels at  _ his _ face, forcing him to dance away. As he flipped over another scalpel he glanced at Ladybug to see how she was doing. She dove out of the way, before fending off a few more scalpels. Then she went down. 

 

Adrien's blood ran cold. He sprinted over, leaping over scalpels, dodging, desperately dodging, trying to reach his partner. Scooping her up, he started to run, searching for a place to hide her. He glanced back and found the woman chasing them. 

 

He sprinted as fast as he could, hoping to lose her. After 5 minutes, his lungs were burning, and he made a mistake. He turned into a dead end alley. He screeched to a halt whipping around to find the woman approaching, a malevolent grin on her face. Chat quickly set down Ladybug behind him, and he heard her earrings beep. He blanched and whipped around, facing the woman again. The woman tittered at him. 

 

“Oh dear kitty, you're running out of time aren't you?”  She grinned, whipping out another scalpel. 

 

“What did you do to her?”  Chat snarled, assuming a fighting stance. 

 

“I poisoned her.”  The woman stated, glancing at the scalpel in her hand, scrutinizing it before leveling her gaze on him.  “She’ll be in immense pain for several hours but she’ll eventually recover. You however… Will not be as lucky. I’m afraid the feral kitty will have to be put down.” 

 

“Don’t call me kitty.”  Adrien snarled.

 

“Me-ouch kitty. That’s not polite.”  She grinned evilly. Adrien let out a howl of rage and leapt at her. 

 

The battle resumed, but Adrien quickly found himself at a massive disadvantage. Firstly, he had to be flawless. He had a suspicion that if he was even grazed by a scalpel it would mean trouble. Secondly, the woman played dirty. If she had even an inkling he was starting to gain an edge, she made a move towards Ladybug forcing him to cut her off, playing right into her hands. The adrenaline that had powered him through most of the fight was beginning to wear off and he was wearing down. It was becoming harder to dodge the scalpels. And the woman could tell. Like a shark smelling blood, she began to close, hurling the scalpels faster and faster, leaving Chat reeling. The woman shrieked in triumph and hurled one last scalpel at him. 

 

Adrien tried to move but didn’t move fast enough, and the scalpel buried itself in his left shoulder. He screamed in pain and went down clutching his arm, ripping it out as quickly as he could. He scrambled backwards, trying to avoid the woman, but she just laughed as he hit the wall behind him. She glanced at an imaginary watch on her wrist with a huge grin on her face.

 

“I’d give you.. Oh.. Maybe ten seconds before the pain kicks in.”  Adrien made a move to get up but the woman kicked him in the ribs, taking his breath away. As he lay coughing, he began to feel a burning sensation in his shoulder. It quickly overpowered the pain from the initial hit and he felt it spread through his arm and chest. He rocked back and forth trying to ignore it, and managed to rise to his feet. The woman laughed.  

 

“I’m surprised. Well done on getting up.”  She proceeded to sweep his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling.  “Now…” The woman said slowly. “We’re going to find out your girlfriend’s identity.”  

 

“No.”  Adrien croaked, grimacing as the pain lanced through his chest, increased with each heartbeat. 

 

“Yes kitty. It’s time.”  The woman said mockingly. 

 

Adrien tried to force himself back up. His muscles burned at even the smallest movement. He took a few deep breaths trying to brace himself. Nothing prepared him for the agony that surged through him as he climbed up to his knees. He screamed as he forced himself to stand all the way up. He stood on shaky legs, facing his foe, trying not to vomit. 

 

The woman stared at him in mild disbelief as he struggled to even look up. 

 

“Stay  _ down  _ kitty. It’ll all be over soon. If you don’t I’ll have to make you hurt more.”  Adrien didn’t respond, just trying to focus on standing. The woman sighed and drew out another scalpel.  “This one paralyzes you yet still allows you to feel pain.” She glanced at him hopefully, hoping for a reaction. Not getting one she made a disappointed noise, and gazed at the scalpel again.  “Ah well. Have fun.” And she hurled it at him.

 

Adrien braced himself for the pain but it never came. He stood waiting, but he never felt the scalpel hit. He forced his gaze up, ignoring the pain that resulted from it and found the woman staring at him in shock. He stared at her, just as confused as she was. He let his head fall again, and found that he had somehow  _ caught the scalpel.  _

 

_ Guess I really do have cat-like reflexes.  _ Chat thought to himself, trying to ignore the pain, now avidly coursing through his veins. He attempted to take a step forward but found himself staggering forwards and had to stop himself before he simply collapsed. Adrien could feel his body start to shut down. His heart was beating at a million miles per second, and he could feel his throat starting to constrict, making every breath harder than the last. He saw the woman raise her arm again. He knew there was no way he was going to dodge this one. He leapt at her in one last ditch effort, feebly forcing out the word “Cataclysm”, forcing himself to ignore his screaming muscles. 

 

He swung his arm blindly, vision darkening, when the world suddenly blew up in his face. He felt himself being hurled backwards, when he smashed against a wall and fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Sorry Couldn't resist the chapter cliff. My apologies. I hope you'll come to forgive me. No? Oh... Okay
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	15. Surgeon: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has to get Chat away from the scene. Plagg is more than a little upset.

“Ladybug!! Ladybug!!!”  Mari heard a voice calling out her name. She didn’t want to listen. She was sleeping. And she was so tired still…  “Ladybug wake up! Chat needs your help!” Mari groaned.  _ What happened to that dumb cat this time? He’s probably fine.   _ “LADYBUG!!” the voice screeched. Mari forced her eyes open and frowned at the figure before her. Female by the sound of it. And it was so familiar. 

 

“Alya.”  She forced out.  _ Gods why does my head hurt so much. _

 

“Ladybug!! Your earrings! And Chat too.” Alya shouted.

 

“Can’t he hide himself?”  Mari asked, stifling a yawn and holding her head.

 

“HE’S DYING!!!”  Alya screamed. Mari’s eyes went wide and she shook her head, trying to clear the fogginess. She forced herself to stand up and followed Alya blindly to where Chat lay. Nino was crouched next to Chat, taking a pulse, and trying to contain blood loss from a nasty looking gash across his chest. A pool of blood had started to form beneath him.

 

“It doesn’t look good.”  Nino said softly. “Identity be damned he needs a hospital.”

 

“No.”  Chat croaked. Nino and Alya whipped around and stared at him in astonishment. 

 

“How the- You shouldn’t even be conscious!!”  Nino said, flabbergasted. 

 

“No hospital. Please.” Chat forced out, before turning to the side and coughing up blood, not helping his case.

 

“I need to get him away.”  Ladybug announced, mostly to get herself going. The fact that Adrien was lying on the ground bleeding out had put her in a state of shock.  “Now. Watch out.” She scooped him up but before she could go Chat stopped her.

 

“LB wait.”  He beckoned to Nino and Alya.  “Just in case I don’t make it.. I love you guys. I know you don’t understand why I’m saying that,”  he added, noticing their faces. “But I do love you guys. Thanks for everything. Talk to Marinette. She’ll explain.”  And with that he fell silent, and his ring gave it’s final 30 second warning.

 

“Shit!”  Marinette shouted and took off, leaving two very worried and confused friends behind.

 

XxXxXxXx

 

Mari ran as fast as she could, which was quite fast, considering she was carrying her partner. She knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere safe to detransform Adrien, so she avoided all potential areas with security cameras. She saw the green light go off and glanced down at him. He was very pale. Her earrings beeped twice. Two minutes. It was a stretch, but she could make it to her house.

 

She practically flew across the rooftops and skidded onto her roof with ten seconds to spare. She dropped onto her balcony and opened the door, pulling Adrien in as quickly as possible as she de-transformed as well. She left him on the floor and she leapt across the room to grab her first aid kit, which she had long since moved from downstairs since she’d become Ladybug. She ripped off his shirt and found a long slash mark running from his right collarbone to the bottom of his left ribcage. She forced back tears and set to work, making sure he was still breathing. By some miracle he was, though he was very pale and still losing blood. She sterilized the wound and began to bind it as best she could. She didn’t have the necessary materials to stitch it, but she was able to do a full chest wrap, hoping to contain the blood loss.

 

“Mari.” A voice croaked. Marinette whirled around to find Tikki lying on the floor, looking worse for wear.

 

“Oh my god Tikki!”  Mari whispered and rushed over to scoop her up.  “I’ll get you food.” Tikki nodded and Mari set her down on the bed and turned to go downstairs only to fall over avoiding a black lump on the ground.  Mari nursed her elbow for a moment, before reaching over and picking up the black object.

 

“Hiya.”  it said feebly.  “Plagg. Don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. Any chance you can get me cheese?”  Mari nodded quickly and placed him next to Tikki, before racing downstairs, to collect the items she needed. She returned with water, cheese, and cookies, and the three of them ate and drank quickly. Silence reigned in the room for a good while. Plagg and Tikki too exhausted to speak, while Mari was too worried to start a conversation. Plagg was avidly avoiding eye contact, staring out the window.

 

“How is he?”  Tikki finally asked. Plagg kept staring away, but his ears twitched in their direction.

 

“Not good.”  Mari said numbly.  “He hasn’t woken up yet, which doesn’t bode well. He lost a lot of blood, but I think I contained most of it. The problem is I don’t know what to do now but wait for him to wake up.”  Silence held for a few more minutes, but Mari soon started up again. “Tikki… I can’t lose him. I don’t know what I’ll do.”

 

“You’ll move on. Humans always do.”  Plagg said, finally speaking.

 

“ _ Plagg!”  _  Tikki snarled.  “Now? Really? That is inexcusable.”

 

“Oh is it?”  Plagg shot back.  “Alright if  _ that’s  _ inexcusable then her not telling Adrien she’s ladybug when she’s known he’s Chat for  _ several months,  _ must be a fucking felony! Let’s arrest her! And humans  _ do  _ move on Tikki. We’ve both seen it. Chat’s and Ladybugs lose their counterparts and they recover! They get through it.”

 

“Maybe they do but now is not the time for this conversation Plagg.”  Tikki said, glancing at Marinette. Mari was currently fighting off the tears that had threatened since she had returned home.

 

“I’ll say this whenever I want. If she  _ loves  _ him so much why didn’t she tell him? She knew HIS darkest secret! Why shouldn’t he know hers! Hasn’t he been through enough?? He has an abusive father, his mother left, the closest thing he had to a family before her was a woman who half-heartedly cares about him a.k.a NOT AT ALL! And now you come in claiming to love him but won’t tell him the truth??? That is insane!!  _ Hasn’t he been through enough?!?!”  _  Plagg finally came down from his Tirade and sat down, glaring at the pair of them. Tikki moved towards him slowly. 

 

“Plagg..”  She whispered.  “He’ll be okay.”

 

“You don’t know that.”  Plagg murmured.

 

“I promise he’ll be okay.”

 

“I can’t lose another kitten Tikki.”  Plagg whispered, his voice catching. “I just can’t.”

 

Mari watched as the two Kwamis held each other, at a loss for words. She watched as tears trickled from Plagg’s eyes, watched as Tikki stroked his ears, as they clung together for several minutes, as though the world depended on it. Plagg wiped a stray tear and fixed Mari with a steely gaze.

 

“You. As soon as he wakes up.. You tell him.”  Mari nodded, feeling one of her own tears finally roll down her cheek. She had already decided that from the moment she’d walked into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring Plagg is the best Plagg.
> 
> Nobody can tell me he doesn't care for his charge.


	16. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino get answers. Master Fu arrives to help.

Mari slowly peeled off the bandage on Adrien’s shoulder, grimacing as Adrien stirred. The wound was clearly infected, despite her best efforts to keep it sterile. The veins surrounding the wound had begun to change color and were visible through the skin. Mari cautiously cleaned out the wound, wincing guiltily as Adrien made a whimpering noise in his sleep. She wiped a stray tear from her eye and finished cleaning and wrapped his shoulder again.  _ He’s getting worse.  _ She thought dismally. 

 

“How’s he doing?”  Tikki asked softly. 

 

“Not good.”  Mari said softly.  “He has a fever now and the wound is infected. It’s almost like he’s been poisoned. He should be getting better but it’s getting worse. I might have to take him to a hospital.”

 

“No hospital.”  Plagg said flatly.  “That’s our last resort.”

 

“Plagg he’s dying.”  Tikki reasoned. “What if he  _ has  _ been poisoned he’ll need-”

 

“No Tikki. If we do that his father will never let him outside ever again. I’m assuming he said not to?”  He shot a glance over at Mari, who nodded reluctantly. 

 

“Well we have to do  _ something.”  _  Tikki rationalized. The room was silent. Nobody had any alternative. That was when somebody knocked on her trapdoor. The three jumped and stared at it blankly, before Tikki and Plagg hid themselves behind her bed.

 

“Who is it?”  Mari called tentatively. 

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng you let us in NOW.”  Alya roared. “You haven’t been answering any calls and so help me when I get my hands on you!!! You owe us an explanation Chat Noir said to talk to you and I was trying to do it  _ without  _ busting your door in but I will if necessary. FIVE!”

 

Mari paled. This did not bode well. She sprinted to Adrien and started to pull him behind her bed.  “FOUR” She desperately pushed him under the bed before she realized that there was no point in doing this to him. “THREE”  Mari sighed and pulled him back out, resigning herself to the fact that her identity as Ladybug would be coming out to her best friends.  “TWO” Mari stood up and slowly walked over to her trapdoor and grabbed the handle. “ONE.” Mari pulled the trapdoor open and stared at Alya and Nino below.

 

“Alya put down your phone.”  Mari said.

 

“But I-”  Alya began.

 

“I don’t care.”  Mari interrupted.  “This doesn’t leave the room.”  Alya grumbled something under her breath but set it down as Mari had asked. Nino and Alya quickly clambered through as Mari moved out of the way, before closing the trapdoor and locking it. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat on it while Nino and Alya looked at her expectantly. 

 

“Chat said you had something to tell us in case he didn’t make it. We’ve heard nothing from either him nor Ladybug.”  Nino stated softly.

 

“It’s a long story.”  Mari murmured. “I’m not proud of a lot of it.”  Alya moved over and crouched next to her.

 

“Hey it’s ok we’re here. We won’t get mad or hate you if that’s your worry.”  She whispered. Marinette stared off blankly, not entirely focusing on her two friends. She took a deep breath and looked them both in the face.

 

“I’m Ladybug.”   _ Good. Words are good.  _ She thought to herself. She glanced up at her friends trying to gauge their reaction. Nino was staring at her in mild disbelief while Alya was gaping. Alya tried to speak but in the end just ended up waving her hand for Marinette to continue. Mari took another deep breath.

 

“I would tell you about how it all happened but that’s not what’s important right now. I will later I promise.”  Alya and Nino nodded dumbly. “Do you remember back when Chat and I caught those bank robbers?” Alya nodded. “Well after all that Chat and I talked and well… I said I was in love with him and that I wanted him to find who I was as a secret identity.”

 

“Hold on, he didn’t know?”  Alya asked. Mari shook her head.

 

“We…  _ I…. _ Decided it would be safer if we didn’t.”  Alya nodded. “However, after that I kissed him as Marinette and he practically imploded with guilt.”  Alya and Nino both exploded.

 

“You did WHAT??? What the hell?? What happened with Adrien? Are you leading him on?”  And so on until Mari finally yelled “STOP” They finally shut up and Mari continued.

 

“I’ll cover all of that in due time I promise.”  Alya nodded but Nino was starting to look angry. Mari swallowed nervously.  “After that we met on the roof when I was Ladybug and I told him I loved him and I had every intention of telling him I was also Marinette but I made a mistake. I called him Adrien.”  Nino and Alya stared at her in shock.

 

“I take it that he didn’t receive that too well.”  Nino said, cocking an eyebrow. Mari rubbed her hands together.

 

“He didn’t… But not in the way you’d expect.”  Her two friends stared at her, confused. “Because while I’d begun to suspect, me actually calling him that was not intentional. And incredibly, it was completely accurate.”  Nino and Alya kept staring, not comprehending. “Adrien is Chat Noir.”

 

Alya sat down and Nino’s mouth fell open. Alya put her head in her hands.  “I am the worst reporter of all time.” she moaned. Mari laughed nervously.  “But why’d you lead us on like that?” Alya asked, cocking her head. “You made it out like you’re the worst person ever.”

 

“Well that’s the thing. I’m pretty sure I am.”  Mari murmured.

 

“You are not.”  Alya and Nino said simultaneously. 

 

Alya smiled.  “I think I speak for both of us when I say we understand why you didn’t tell us.”  Nino nodded in assent. They frowned when they noticed Mari’s downcast expression. “Is there something else?”  Mari nodded.

 

“Adrien still doesn’t know.”  she whispered, fighting off the impending tears.  “And he’s dying. And I might never be able to tell him now and I’m hating myself for it.”  Alya and Nino stared at her wordlessly. Mari couldn’t look them in the eyes and simply turned around to the other side of the bed to check on Adrien. She checked his pulse which was thready at best, and his breathing was becoming ragged. She heard her friends walk around the bed. Alya gasped as she saw Adrien’s condition.

 

“Now what?”  Nino questioned.  “I know he said no hospital but-”

 

“No hospital.”  Snarled a voice, making Nino jump. 

 

“Who said that?”  Alya asked nervously, looking around.

 

“Over here.”  Plagg stepped out into view from behind his hiding spot. 

 

“Mari is the talking cat thing normal?”  Nino asked, while Alya gaped. 

 

“Nino and Alya, Plagg. Plagg, Nino and Alya.”  Mari said distractedly.

 

“Charmed. I’m a god. And I’m hungry.”  Plagg said licking his paw. “Oh also while you were spilling your secrets and how you don’t deserve Adrien, Tikki went to go talk to Master Fu.”

 

“Who?”  the three teenagers asked blankly.  

 

“The old guy who gave you your powers.”  Plagg said rolling his eyes. “The guy we try not to involve unless absolutely necessary. But since he’s dying and the hospital is out of the question, we have no choice. Hopefully they’ll be here soon.”  An uncomfortable silence filled the room as nobody really knew what to say.

 

The house was eerily silent, and Mari couldn’t help but feel as though something was creeping up on them. She shook off the feeling and the group resigned themselves to an awkward silence, with Nino and Alya giving her periodic glances of confusion, until Alya finally stood up and walked over to Mari before pulling her into an embrace. 

 

“We’ll be here for you Marinette. Anything you need.”  she whispered. Mari could only nod, still fighting off tears. Alya released her after a few moments and pulled back, a sad smile etched across her face. That was when the doorbell rang. Plagg’s head popped up from the bed where he’d been resting. Tikki promptly flew in the window.

 

“He’s here.”  she said simply.

 

Mari nodded and got up and moved over to the trapdoor. She opened it and moved downstairs into the bakery and walked over to the door, and found an old man carrying an umbrella. 

 

“You??”  she asked in disbelief. Master Fu laughed.

 

“Indeed Ms. Marinette. I must say it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again, though I hear it is not under the best circumstances?”  he asked his expression becoming more serious. Mari nodded and Master Fu closed his umbrella, stepping inside the bakery.

 

“He’s upstairs.”  Mari called. She moved into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She took a long drink and took a few deep breaths, before downing the rest of the glass. She set it down and turned around and ran smack into something. A floating something. A floating something that looked like a turtle.

 

“Hi. I’m Wayzz.”  the kwami said with a slight smile.

 

“Uhm.. Hi. Mari.”  Mari said, staring.  “Are you… Master Fu’s kwami?”

 

“That’s me. And I know your name already. I was with Master Fu that day.”

 

“I see… What can I do for you Wayzz?”  Mari asked.

 

“Well I just wanted to see you up close and have a conversation.”  Wayzz said. “I almost never get to talk to other Kwamis’ chosens and I like to know what makes my counterparts tick.”

 

“Oh!”  Mari suddenly felt like she was under a microscope and became very self-conscious. Wayzz laughed.

 

“Relax.”  he soothed, a grin still on his face.  “Come on let’s go join the others.” Mari nodded, at a loss for words as she followed the floating turtle kwami up the stairs.

 

As they entered through the trapdoor, Mari saw Master Fu, and the two Kwamis sitting next to, and floating next to Adrien. Master Fu was frowning, clearly deep in thought. Wayzz floated over and the four conversed quietly, keeping their expressions neutral. Master Fu stood up and moved over to the group of teenagers, sitting on Mari’s bed.

 

“What happened during the last battle, exactly.”  He looked at mari who shook her head. 

 

“I was unconscious.”  She said softly, feeling terrible all over again.  Master Fu nodded and rubbed her shoulder. 

 

“Either of you know?”  he asked half-heartedly.

 

“I have it on video.”  Alya said uncertainly, though I missed part of it.  “He took off running with Ladybug when she got hit.”  Master Fu’s eyes lit up and he beckoned for her phone, which she retrieved from next to the trapdoor and gave to him.

 

Master Fu scrolled through the video, humming to himself, until he found where Chat was pinned. Everyone winced when he was hit, and Master Fu let out a whistle when Chat managed to catch the final scalpel. Then Chat attacked and there was a flash of black and Chat and the woman were thrown back. Master Fu frowned and rewound, staring at the video again, making it go slower.

 

“There.”  he announced, pausing the video. Everyone stared at the screen, trying to make out what Master Fu was talking about. “The akuma.”  Master Fu elaborated.

 

And indeed, the akuma was there, black and terrible, popping out of the bracelet just as Chat was swinging down.

 

“What does that mean?”  Alya asked softly.

 

“It means… I know how to heal him.”  Master Fu said softly.

 

“But…?”  Nino asked, sensing there was more.

 

“It’s going to hurt.”  Master Fu said grimly. “A lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo don't hurt the sunshine child. Oh wait I'm writing this.
> 
> .... Yeah no he's gonna be in pain
> 
> Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Lol I love how smug the emoji looks


	17. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is healed. Painfully. Marinette has something to tell him. Another akuma attack begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to shout "It's about time"

Master Fu carefully unwrapped Adrien’s chest wrappings and grimaced at the sight of Adrien’s wound. He reached over to his bag and removed an assortment of vials, all differently shaped, with various colors to each one. He carefully examined his options, going back and forth before selecting four. Three glittered with blue, green, and red, but the last one on the end seemed dull in comparison. Mari had a bad feeling that if that was applied to the wound, shit would go down.

Master Fu took a deep breath and beckoned to Mari. Mari marveled at how despite his obvious old age, he moved and commanded like a much younger man. Mari moved over to his side and bent over to hear what he wanted.

“You’re going to have to gag him.”  he said bluntly. Mari gave him a stare.

“But… He’s unconscious.”  She pointed out.

“He won’t be.”  Fu said softly. Mari said nothing else and grabbed a small stretch of fabric from her desk. She pushed it into Adrien’s mouth and clamped it shut, forcing him to breathe through his nose. She took a deep breath and nodded to Fu, while Alya and nino looked on anxiously. Fu reached over and grabbed the green vial. He took out the stopper and looked at Mari.

“Hold him.”  he instructed. Mari sat on Adrien, pinning his arms to his sides, and beckoned Nino to sit on his legs. Once they were confident he wouldn’t be able to thrash around completely, Master Fu pulled out a syringe and injected Adrien with the green fluid.

“What’s that?”  Alya asked, the reporter side of her getting the best of her.

“A specialized anesthesia. It helps with the next two steps.”  he explained. Nobody pointed out there were three remaining vials, not two.

After a few moments he nodded and grabbed the blue vial. He poured some into the cap and poured it onto Adrien’s wound. Nothing happened for a few moments, until without warning, Adrien’s eyes flew open, his green eyes showing panic. He looked around at everyone uncertainly. Master Fu took charge.

“Adrien, relax. You were badly hurt, we’re trying to heal you.”  Adrien gave Marinette a look of confusion, and Mari nodded. Adrien relaxed slightly, and nodded. Master Fu grabbed the black bottle next, much to Mari’s surprise. 

“That one’s next?”  she asked.

“Yes. Why?”  Fu responded before looking at her face. He chuckled.  “This isn’t a movie Mari, the one that looks the worst doesn’t mean it is. It just does its job.”  Mari could only nod her head, feeling her face turn pink.

Fu took a spoon and removed some of the content. It seemed more of a sludge than a liquid, bonding together as he promptly placed it on the wound. The wound actually seemed to suck in the black sludge, and Adrien twitched a bit.

“I know it’s uncomfortable I’m sorry. And I’m sorry… But it’s about to get much worse.”  Fu said apologetically. He pulled out the red stopper, and he glanced at the Nino and Mari, who both nodded, before glancing at Adrien, who also nodded. Fu poured the bottle in.

XxXxXxXx

When the Red liquid first touched, Adrien felt a mild discomfort. Compared to what he’d felt during the last battle this was nothing.   _ Which reminds me.  _  he thought.   _ What happened after that, that’s the last thing I remem-   _ And that was when the pain kicked in. Searing pain down his entire body, like he was being sliced open. The pain was somehow even worse than what that woman had done to him.

He wanted to scream, do anything, but he couldn’t even move.

XxXxXxXx

“I can’t hold him!!”  Nino shouted. 

“Alya grab his other leg!”  Mari shouted, desperately trying to hold onto his arms.

The three kwamis watched in horror as the teenager thrashed around, trying to fight off the pain he was feeling.

XxXxXxXx

Adrien screamed, or tried to. Something was blocking his mouth. He tried to force it out of his mouth but something was keeping it closed. He wondered where his friends had disappeared to.  _ Everyone leaves. _ A voice told him.  _ You shouldn’t have gotten attached.  _

Adrien tried to ignore the voice but could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, as another wave of pain coursed through him.  _ They wouldn’t do that.  _ He tried to rationalize.

The voice continued its assault on his psych however, and it wasn’t long before Adrien had stopped trying to ignore it, simply letting it wash over him, accepting his fate.

XxXxXxXx

“How much longer??”  Mari screeched as Adrien continued to fight.

“Not much.”  Master Fu responded, though Mari couldn’t help but think that he looked concerned. 

XxXxXxXx

Adrien sighed as he felt the pain receding, the urge to scream decreasing every second. He let his thoughts drift to the battle that he’d been in before magically being surrounded by his girlfriend, his friends and an old man he couldn’t quite place. 

He kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember. He couldn’t remember much except that had been hit, and Ladybug had been unconscious.   _ Ladybug is hurt.   _ His brain informed him.   _ That’s nice.   _ He responded, not keen on opening his eyes. He stayed like that for a few more moments until the thought returned.

_ Ladybug is hurt. _

_ Mmmmm. _

_ Unconscious. _

_ Good for her. _

_ HURT. INJURED. COULD BE DEAD. _

_ What’s your point brain? _

_ WAKE THE FUCK UP!!! LADYBUG!! _

_ XxXxXxXx _

_ “ _ Well at least he’s stopped.”  Nino muttered, rubbing his arm, where Adrien had managed to land a kick.

“And he has a pulse.”  Alya added, checking.

Mari ignored both of them and continued pacing back and forth, which she’d been doing since Adrien had stopped thrashing about five minutes prior.

“Marinette your pacing won’t help.”  Tikki reasoned.

“It helps me.”  Mari grumbled. Plagg muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘humans’ and Wayzz giggled.

After a few minutes of silence, Mari turned to Fu.

“What did you even give him?”  she asked, both frustrated and concerned.

“Tikki’s tears.”  he replied simply. Mari gaped at him and her kwami. Tikki nodded in confirmation.

“She has incredible healing powers as you know by now as much as you’ve had to use miraculous ladybug.”  He began to explain. “Her tears come from her emotions, which make them even more powerful. She basically runs the same as Nooro. Hawkmoth’s kwami.”  He added at Mari’s blank face.

“He has a kwami?”  Alya asked, confused. She had picked up on the situation very quickly, and had pretty much figured out that only those worthy would get a Miraculous.

“Ah… Yes… However how he managed to get it or how he learned about them is beyond me. As for who he is I have an idea but I have nothing to confirm-”

“LADYBUG!!”  Adrien screeched, waking up quite abruptly. Everyone in the room jumped a foot, and Wayzz actually fell out of the air in shock.

“Adrien calm down!”  Mari yelled rushing over to his side, trying to make him stay down.

“But she was unconscious I have to make sure she’s ok!” He said trying to fend her off.

“Adrien look at me.”  She said softly. “Look at me.”  He finally did, staring into her eyes.  “She’s fine.” She said softly. “She… I.  _ I’m  _ fine.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in realization at what she was telling him. He stared into her eyes for a few moments, processing. Marinette was screaming internally wondering what his reaction would be. Adrien slowly laid himself back down onto the floor.

“So my guess was right.”  He laughed raking his hand through his hair.  

“ _ That’s  _ your reaction??”  Alya screeched. “I started filming for nothing?!?”  Adrien laughed.

“Well I can understand why she wouldn’t tell me. I was pretty pissed at Ladybug by the time we started dating. I still love her. That hasn’t changed.”  He directed the last part at Mari with a lopsided grin and a wink. Mari promptly turned red and her train of thought decided to drive off of a cliff. She just lowered herself down and laid herself down on top of her boyfriend and started crying.

“God you stupid cat.”  she whispered. “I love you too.”

“I know.”  he said, kissing her cheek. After a few moments he glanced up at Alya and Nino.  “Did you tell them about us?” he whispered. 

“Yes.”  she whispered back. Mari rolled off of Adrien and their friends stared at them.

“So…”  Adrien began.

“Nope.”  Nino interrupted.

“No?”  Adrien asked, worried.

“Hug first.”  With that the four engaged in a mass hug, with Nino telling Adrien he would kick his ass even if he was Chat Noir and Alya still bemoaning she was the worst reporter of all time.

This lasted until another voice entered the fray.

“Oi.”  The group looked over to the bed and found Plagg floating there, his tail twitching back and forth.  “I’m glad you’re ok.” he mumbled. Adrien broke free of the hug and scratched Plagg behind the ears.

“Don’t worry Plagg. I’ll be giving you cheese for a long time to come.”  He said with a smile. His attention then turned to Tikki. “I’m assuming you’re my lady’s kwami?”

“Tikki.”  Tikki giggled.  “It’s nice to speak to you.

“Likewise.”  Adrien smiled. His attention turned to Master Fu and the obviously Kwami floating next to him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again Mr. Agreste. I’m Master Fu.”  Adrien shook his head.

“I take it bumping into you that day was not an accident?”  he asked bemused at this turn of events.

“It was not.”  He laughed. “Plagg chose well. You have been an incredible Chat Noir.”

“Thank you.”  Adrien responded a wide smile splitting his face.  “And what’s your name?” he asked the final kwami.

“Wayzz. Pleasure to meet you.”  The turtle kwami responded happily. 

“And you as well.”  Adrien smiled. “So now what?”

“Now you rest.”  Mari commanded.

“No he doesn’t.”  both Alya and Master Fu said. Alya looked startled. Fu shrugged.

“I follow your blog. And my phone just made the noise. You didn’t post and nobody else posts unless…”

“You follow my blog?”  Alya gasped looking very excited. Mari snatched her friends phone and looked at the screen with a dejected expression. 

“Akuma.”  Mari said wearily. She glanced at Adrien, who was staring at her.

“Don’t even try to talk me out of it.”  He told her. Mari sighed, recognizing the stubborn gaze in his green eyes. 

“Alright. Let’s go.  _ Spots on!” _

_ “Claws Out!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kick ass time


	18. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Glue approaches! Chat Uses Cataclysm! ... It's super effective! Ladybug uses YoYo attack! ... Critcal damage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be stated for the record that I finished this chapter at 3:38 in the morning

Adrien kept glancing at his girlfriend as they ran across the rooftops.  _ It’s odd calling Ladybug my girlfriend.  _ He thought. He felt the uncontrollable urge to grin, and did so.  _ FUCK YES.  _

 

Adrien felt surprisingly normal considering he had been near death no less than ten minutes prior. Fu’s work had done its job. He felt tired but he was used to that. He felt more alert than ever. As they neared the location, Ladybug pulled up and slowed down to a walk before stopping a block away. She stared at the smoke that was rising from the scene and turned to Chat. She gave him a piercing look, as though surveying him for leftover injuries.

 

“I’m fine my lady.”  he said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Mmmm.”  She responded, before she nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “Let’s get ‘em kitty.”

 

The two covered the final few blocks quickly and appeared at the scene. The entire street had been decimated. On one side, several buildings either crumbling or on fire. On the other, the street was covered in an odd blue material that seemed to stick to the walls like glue. 

 

“How purr-culiar.”  Chat smirked before he heard an odd whistling noise. He glanced to his right and leapt out of the way as a glob of the blue material whizzed past him. 

 

“I AM MR. GLUE! PREPARE TO SUFFER MY WRATH! I HATE ALL THOSE WHO TRY TO ABANDON ME SO I WILL GLUE PEOPLE TOGETHER!”  Chat snorted and Ladybug stared down into the street, a look of disbelief on her face. 

 

“He can't be serious.”  She said, her mouth hanging open. Mr. Glue shot some blue material at some random passersby who suddenly found themselves stuck together.  “Oh my God he is!” She said as Chat began howling with laughter. “ _ You  _ be serious!”  She said smacking Chat on the shoulder, though she also had a wide grin on her face. 

 

“I can't!”  Chat gasped through his laughter.  “After the last one which was so serious to ‘I _ 'm going to glue people together?’  _ it's too much for me my lady.”  After a few more moments of giggling, he managed to calm himself down as the Akuma continued to wreak havoc. 

 

“Let’s get it!”  Mari shouted, and the two leapt down into the street. Despite the ridiculousness of their opponents origin, Mr. Glue proved very formidable, and made life hard for the duo. He had a nasty habit of using a form of attack that sent the blue glue everywhere. Mari had to continually duck into alleyways to avoid being caught in the blast, and then she would have to escape via the roof because the entrance she had used was glued shut. 

 

Mari actually made a mistake about twenty minutes in and was swathed in the blue glue. Mr. Glue had been about to take her earrings but Chat had used his cataclysm on the glue holding her and she got free in time. He’d had to disappear from the fight for five minutes in order to get Plagg some food and transform back but fortunately he didn't miss anything. 

 

They were finally able to defeat him by tricking him into gluing his own feet to the ground, before sneaking up behind him and stealing the akumatized item, in this case, a photo of the person’s (presumably) ex-boyfriend. Mari quickly cleansed the akuma and flipped it off instead of waving to it as she usually did, earning a chuckle from Adrien. The duo fistbumped and were very relieved just how easy the akuma had been.

 

“I’m so glad that wasn’t a really difficult one.” Mari said with a tired smile, as they jumped up onto a roof.

 

“Me too. I almost didn’t have to take that one seriously.” Adrien responded as Mari turned around to fix her yoyo holster, which had fallen off.

 

“Well perhaps you’ll take  _ me  _ seriously.”  Came a low voice from behind them. Chat whirled around and found himself face to face with Hawkmoth, who swung his cane and sent Chat’s baton flying. Hawkmoth was pointing his cane at Chat’s chest, and Chat swallowed as he noticed electricity buzzing from it. He wasn’t sure how many volts were running through it but it couldn’t be good for him.

 

“Chat!”  Ladybug shrieked as she noticed their new opponent.  

 

“I would recommend staying back Ladybug.”  Hawkmoth sneered. “Or I’m afraid your precious cat will meet an untimely end.”  Chat growled, knowing what was coming next. “Now how about you hand over your miraculous, and things won’t have to get ugly.”

 

“Not a chance.”  Chat spat. “You’re never getting your hands on them.”  He glanced over at Marinette, expecting to see the same fire that was surely in his eyes, but to his horror, she seemed unsure of herself. She gave him a guilty look.

 

“My lady don’t you  _ dare. _ ”  He said firmly. Hawkmoth however, pressed his advantage, sensing Ladybug was having a moment of weakness.

 

“What will it be Ladybug? Your partner? Or a piece of jewelry?”  Ladybug glared at their opponent in hatred. She decided to try and stall for time.

 

“Why do you want these anyway?”  She asked cautiously.

 

“None of your business.”  Hawkmoth snapped. “Stop stalling bug and choose. Either way I will get one of them.”

 

“Over my dead body.”  Chat snarled in defiance, as Hawkmoth began moving towards him, forcing him to back up. Chat’s eyes widened as he realized that he had run out of roof. Hawkmoth grinned.

 

“That’s the idea. Your options are of course very simple. You could jump, which would almost certainly lead to a massive injury, though if I electrocute you there’s no guarantee you won’t fall off the roof anyways. Or… You could give me that ring on your finger.”  Adrien’s inner cat took over and he hissed. Hawkmoth laughed darkly, before looking at Ladybug.

 

“Ten seconds. Nine… Eight…”  Mari’s head was spinning. She had no idea what to do. She knew what she was  _ supposed  _ to do for Paris. But she also knew that if she didn’t answer Chat… Adrien… Could die.

 

“Seven… Six… Five…”  Mari’s guts clenched. She knew what she had to do. She opened her mouth to tell Hawkmoth ‘not a chance in hell’ but suddenly she was struck with an idea. 

 

“Chat….”  She began and reached for her earrings. Hawkmoths smile increased and he stretched out his hand.  “JUMP!!” She yelled. Chat leapt backwards off of the roof, implicitly trusting his lady. Marinette ran for the edge of the roof and threw her yoyo around a store sign and swung for her partner. 

 

She executed the move flawlessly, and the two found themselves on another roof. Chat’s baton was nearby, and he picked it up.

 

“Thank you sweetheart.”  He murmured. 

 

“Love you too Chaton. Shall we?”  Chat’s gaze narrowed as Hawkmoth stormed towards them, livid.

 

“Oh I think we shall.”

 

“This won’t be easy.”  She warned.

 

“Don’t worry princess. I won’t go easy on Steve.”  Ladybug tried desperately not to laugh as Adrien made a reference to their conversation on Notre Dame.

 

“I’d forgotten about that.”  She snickered.

 

“That was only yesterday.”  Chat said. Ladybug stopped laughing immediately.

 

“That’s…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!”  Hawkmoth roared as he bore down on them, a swarm of purple butterflies suddenly rising up behind him.

 

The crime fighting duo wasted no time and promptly took off in the opposite direction.

 

“What do we do?”  Chat yelled as they ran, with the butterfly swarm in hot pursuit.

 

“I’m working on it!”  Ladybug shouted back. She glanced behind them and found Hawkmoth had stopped running. He appeared to be speaking to something in his hands. The purple butterflies were floating around him, as if waiting for something. Suddenly Hawkmoth threw his hands up in the air, and a large black butterfly shot straight up.

 

The duo also stopped running and watched in confusion as the butterfly fluttered around Hawkmoth waiting for instructions.

 

“Hello my pretty. What do you say we akumatize Chat Noir?”  Chat blanched as the butterfly turned towards him.

 

“Chat run!”  Mari shouted. He never got the chance to move as the butterfly covered the distance in a heartbeat and entered his golden bell. Chat screamed and sank to his knees.

 

“CHAT!!”  Mari screamed.  She held him as he rocked back and forth, trying to fight off its hold. She felt Hawkmoth approaching behind her and she rose.

 

“What have you done to him.”  She breathed dangerously, still facing away from him.

 

“I believe I just akumatized him. But unfortunately for you, this is a hostile takeover. Which means I get to create the emotion he feels. In this case, I chose hatred of you.” Mari gasped and spun around to face her enemy, who had a cruel grin on his face.

 

“You can’t do that.”  She whispered.

 

“I just did little bug.”  Hawkmoth sneered as Chat suddenly rose to his feet, with his eyes closed.  “Ah lovely our final player is here.”

 

“Chat?”  Mari whispered in trepidation. His eyes opened and she gasped as she was greeted to the sight of gold eyes. If Hawkmoth was perturbed by this he didn’t show it.

 

Mari began to step backwards as Chat’s suit began to change color. Blossoming out from his bell, it began to turn white.

 

“Welcome.  _ Chat Blanc. _ ”  Hawkmoth said victoriously with a cruel smile on his face. Chat Blanc took in his surroundings, glancing at his hands and noticing the white outfit, and nodding.

 

“Not bad. Not like you did much to change it.”  Chat said, twirling his baton in his hands. Hawkmoth twitched, but kept his composure. Mari on the other hand felt like crying. Adrien under the influence of an Akuma was almost too much on top of everything else that had happened today.

 

“Well I’m glad you like it. But will you do me a favor, and take out the person you hate most? And take their miraculous from them?”  Chat blinked, before a grin began to spread across his face.

 

“Most certainly Hawkmoth. It would be my  _ pleasure.”   _ He said this viciously, and a jolt of panic ran through Mari. She quickly began to back up, afraid of what was about to happen. Hawkmoth backed up and leaned against a wall, grinning at her victoriously, anticipating what he was certain would be her demise. And the way Mari was looking at it she didn’t see how it couldn’t be. She wasn’t going to hurt Adrien, but if what Hawkmoth said was true, he hated her with a passion now, and nothing she could say would dissuade him.

 

She braced herself to run, but the butterfly swarm quickly surrounded the building, and she found herself unable to get through them.

 

“Well if it isn’t an insect.”  A cold voice said. Mari swallowed and turned around. Chat was grinning at her and started walking forward confidently, twirling his baton. Mari stared at him defiantly, as he closed the gap.

 

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, he was there, and she parried two attacks. She frowned though. Something was off. He didn’t seem to be actually trying to hit her. He swung again, and Mari knew for a fact that he wasn’t. Hope swelled in her chest, but that thought distracted her and his next swing knocked her to the ground. He was on top of her immediately, and Mari shut her eyes, waiting for the end, as he brought his claw to her throat.

 

“Don’t try to stop me princess.”  Mari’s eyes flew open in shock as he kissed her cheek. He slowly got up and Hawkmoth began shouting.

 

“What are you doing? Kill her! Take her miraculous!”  Chat Blanc did not deign to respond and simply hurled his baton across the roof. It buried itself in the wall where Hawkmoth had been a second before. Had he not jumped out of the way, he would have been skewered. He looked up in fear at the leather clad blonde before him, who suddenly flashed him a vicious smile. Hawkmoth blanched as he caught a glimpse of the sharp incisors that were within.

 

“Thank you Hawkmoth.”  Chat sneered. “For awakening the beast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gleeful laughter) OH Hawkmoth what have you done?? 
> 
> Alternate Chapter Title: Gabriel Dun Fucks Up
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> The Final Chapter approaches


	19. End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comedy. Just enjoy.

Chat began to walk across the rooftops towards a suddenly very nervous Hawkmoth. Chat had a wide grin on his face, and his eyes glinted with malice. Hawkmoth pointed his cane at Chat, who had not yet retrieved his baton but Chat just laughed and knocked it away. He grabbed Hawkmoth by his outfit and hoisted him up, punching him in the face, dazing the villain. 

 

“You know Hawkmoth,”  Chat leered, “You probably should have been more specific when you told me who to go after. It's too late now of course.”  He added, punching him in the gut making Hawkmoth cough. “Really should have tried to make me focus on her.” He reared back and landed a blow on Hawkmoths nose and heard a very satisfying  _ Crack.  _ Hawkmoth groaned in pain.

 

“Wait! Please! I just wanted my wife back! And I have a son!”  Chat stared down, unmoved. 

 

“Don't care.”  He said with a nasty smile.  “You know…” Chat smirked, staring at his claws.  “You once posed the question what happens to a living being when I use cataclysm on them…”  He switched his gaze to a petrified Hawkmoth. “Would you like to find out?” 

 

“Chat don't!”  Ladybug shrieked.  “Please! This isn't you!”  Chat hesitated, the Akuma and his own personality battling for dominance. 

 

“She’s right. We should at least know who you are first. How about I take _your_ miraculous this time?”  Before Hawkmoth could even protest Chat ripped off the butterfly necklace. All of the purple butterflies disappeared and Hawkmoth detransformed. Chat couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He could only stare into his father's face. He heard a gasp from behind him and realized Ladybug must have seen him too. Gabriel Agreste looked exceedingly nervous. 

 

“Please. I'm sorry. I'll go to prison I swear. I'll come quietly.”  He pleaded. 

 

“Oh we are far past that  _ sir.”   _ Chat snarled.  “You… How could you do this? Why would you do this?”

 

“After I got the book on the miraculous… I found that there was a chance to bring my wife back with your two miraculous. That's been my goal for the last few years. Look I only had the best intentions I-”  he was cut off by Chat punching him in the face. 

 

“ _ Really?  _ That's why you've put Paris through hell? Because you miss your wife? Well that makes this all  _ better  _ then!!”  he roared, kicking Gabriel in the ribs. _ “ _ The ends do  _ not  _ justify the means here  _ sir.  _ All you've done is attempt to alienate your son from the rest of the world and put a city through hell! You're doing this because you miss her?? For god's sake Dad I miss her too but guess what? She wasn't the only parent I lost that day and that is on you. You dove into something and came out power hungry. I don't believe for a  _ second  _ that you only used this to bring mom back. So go. To.  _ Hell.”   _ Gabriel's eyes went wide as he processed what Chat had just told him. 

 

“Adrien?”  he gasped. 

 

“ _ Cataclysm!!!”   _ Adrien shrieked.

 

“Adrien no!”  Ladybug shouted tackling him from behind. There was a scuffle as Chat and Ladybug fought. Ladybug was worried Gabriel would try to run but a glance showed he was too stunned to even move. 

 

“I  _ said  _ don't stop me my lady.”  Chat snarled as she pinned him to the ground. 

 

“Well you know me. When do I ever listen to rules?”  she smirked and made a snatch at his bell which missed. 

 

“I'll let it go once he's dead.”  He growled trying to kick her off, sending them rolling around the rooftop. 

 

“Chat this isn't you!”  She shouted. 

 

“Prove it!”  he snarled back, as she pinned him again. Mari paused. 

 

“Well this worked last time.”  She said and before he could move she kissed him. She broke it off a few seconds later and Chat smirked. 

 

“Didn't work.”  He crowed. Ladybug leapt off of him. 

 

“Didn't it?”  she asked sweetly, holding the golden bell in her hand. Chats eyes went wide as she smashed it and the Akuma fluttered out. She trapped it in her yoyo and tried to cleanse it again. She glanced at Chat whose outfit was turning black again. She still held her breath as he glanced around and found his father, before punching him in the face again. 

 

“See? Part of it was me.”  He said, raising his eyebrows at Ladybug. 

 

“Oh hush. I just hope this works.”  She grumbled as Chat phoned the police from his baton.

 

“It should. There was no actual hate involved from me he made it up. So it should- Ah see?”  a white butterfly in place of the black one fluttered up and away. 

 

“Goodbye little butterfly!”  Mari shouted. 

 

“And good riddance.”  Chat grinned. “Cops are en route. Right then.”  he crouched down. “Hello father. How are you today? What's that? You got your ass handed to you by your son? That's a shame.”

 

“Adrien please. Listen.”  Adrien just shook his head.

 

“No dad. You listen. I understand that you wanted Mom back but this… This was too much. I miss her too. I miss her very day but I let her go. She's gone. But now because of this I've lost you too. And this isn't easy. This is possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Because I love you Dad. I don't want this to be the end. But it has to be.”  With that he stood up and walked towards Ladybug who was almost in tears. 

 

“I'll do it.”  she whispered. 

 

“Let's both do it.”  he sighed. They both took Gabriel down to the street, Chat still holding Hawkmoths necklace. The chief of police showed up and arrested Gabriel and thanked the two for their work. 

 

“We’ll hold a press conference obviously. It'll be tomorrow. Are you be willing to be there?”  the duo nodded and the cop thanked them again. He got into the car and drove off. The minute the car was out of sight Chat slumped against Ladybug. 

 

“I'm sorry kitty.”  She whispered putting her arms around him. He melded into her hold, not quite ready to let his emotions take hold of him completely. 

 

“It's okay.”  he murmured as his miraculous beeped. 

 

“No it isn't.”  she said, trying to comfort him.  “But it will be.” He could only nod. 

 

“I love you.”  he said softly. 

 

“Love you too mon Chaton.”  The two broke apart and began to head towards Mari’s house. Chat suddenly had an idea and put on the necklace. A butterfly Kwami swirled out and promptly fell out of the sky. 

 

“Oh crap.”  Chat hissed, catching him before he could hit the ground.

 

“Is that…?”  Ladybug gasped. 

 

“Nooroo. Hiya.”  the kwami said weakly.  “Please tell me you're going to take me to Fu.”  Adrien nodded and the Kwami sagged in relief. “Thank heavens for that. Thank you Chat Noir.”  He nodded again but his heart wasn't really in it. What had just happened was really starting to sink in. 

 

“So he kidnapped you I'm assuming?”  Ladybug asked as they resumed their run towards her house. 

 

“For the most part.”  He muttered. Ladybugs eyes narrowed as she noticed Nooroo look at Adrien guiltily.  “But thank you guys really I appreciate it.” 

 

“No prob. I'm just gonna take this off is that okay?”  Chat asked, sounding exhausted. 

 

“Sure go ahead.”  Nooroo smiled. Chat pulled off the necklace and the purple Kwami whizzed back into it. They ran for a few more minutes before they landed on the balcony. The two walked inside and were immediately met with hugs and questions from their two friends. Mari let her transformation drop while Chat walked over to a sitting Fu and dropped the necklace into his lap.

 

“You beat him?”  Fu exclaimed. “This is a very pleasant surprise I thought it would just be an akuma!”  Chat didn’t respond and just stood there.

 

“Wait who did you beat?”  Alya asked, somewhat confused.

 

“Hawkmoth Alya. We beat Hawkmoth.”  Mari said tiredly.

 

“And I  _ missed  _ it??”  Alya shrieked.  “The  _ one  _ akuma fight I miss and it’s where you defeat Paris’ biggest villain?”  Chat detransformed and sat down on the corner of Mari’s bed, staring off into nothing. Alya looked at Adrien before looking back at Mari.  “Who was he?” Adrien stood up rapidly, knocking a tired Plagg onto the floor. He scooped up his Kwami and strode to the trapdoor, before going downstairs.

 

Alya and Nino watched him go in shock while Mari stared at Fu, who appeared unmoved by Adrien’s departure. Mari suddenly understood in that moment exactly what had happened.

 

“You knew.”  She accused. He turned his gaze on her.

 

“Knew what?”

 

“Who Hawkmoth was. You  _ knew  _ and you… You chose Adrien specifically because of it.”

 

“I don’t choose. The kwami chooses.”  Fu smirked.

 

“See I don’t believe you. That’s what Tikki always said but I don’t think that’s entirely true. You  _ cannot  _ tell me that it was a coincidence.”  Fu remained silent for a few moments.

 

“I do not see what the problem is as you just defeated him.”  he finally said.

 

“THAT’S NOT MY PROBLEM!!”  Mari roared. “THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU MADE ADRIEN CHAT KNOWING FULL WELL THAT HIS FATHER WAS HAWKMOTH!”  Mari took a deep breath trying to calm down. “People have died.” She finally hissed. “Innocent lives were lost so many times. All because you didn’t tell us who Hawkmoth was.”

 

“Is this true?”  Wayzz whispered. Fu glanced up at his kwami, who was staring at him in shock. Fu sighed.

 

“Yes I knew. And yes I do play a significant role in choosing who gets a kwami. But if I had told you then you may have acted irrationally and it may have gone wrong.”

 

“That’s a pretty weak argument.”  Alya growled from behind Mari.

 

“I agree.”  Nino said glaring at Fu. Fu shrugged and appeared completely unapologetic.

 

“Get out of my house.”  Mari growled. Fu rose and bowed to the three of them before opening the trapdoor and exiting. They heard the tingle of the front door chime as he left. Once she heard this, Mari immediately went to search for Adrien. A scour of the house and bakery showed her nothing until she found Plagg floating outside of the bathroom door, begging for Adrien to let him in.

 

“Kid please don’t this isn’t your fault I swear! You couldn’t have known! The miraculous prevent people from identifying the true holders! Don’t take it off!”  Plagg sounded desperate and was clearly fighting off tears. Mari quickly joined him at the door and pounded on it.

 

“Adrien open up.”  She commanded.

 

“Mari don’t try to talk me out of this.”  Adrien said from the other side. “I don’t deserve this ring.”

 

“Adrien Agreste this is my house and I am  _ not  _ afraid to kick this door down and because of how nice you are I know you won’t let me kick it down so you have till 3. Onetwothree!”  The door whipped open just as Mari was drawing her leg back and Adrien stood there, staring at her. His eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious he’d been crying.

 

“Just let me give it back to Fu.”  he whispered.

 

“Absolutely not.”  Mari growled. “I don’t trust him anymore anyways. Even if I was going to let you give up the ring, which is  _ not  _ happening, he’s not getting it until he’s apologized, at least.”  Adrien looked down at the ground, ashamed. “Adrien.. This isn’t your fault. In no way is this your fault.”

 

“I should have noticed.”  Adrien whispered. “Something.  _ Anything. _ ”

 

“How?”  Mari shot back. Adrien only shook his head.  “Come here kitty.” Mari murmured. He didn’t move so she moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms move around her and he clung to her as though his life depended on it.  _ Maybe it does.  _ Mari thought sadly.  

 

“Please don’t leave.”  Adrien whispered.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Chaton.”  She replied. It hurt her that she had to reassure him. But it resonated with her that she was on a very short list of people who hadn’t abandoned him. His mother was gone, his father had turned his back on him in the wake of his mother vanishing, and he’d had very little human connection since then. Of course he was terrified she would leave. 

 

The two stayed there for quite a while before Nino and Alya came downstairs, offering their goodbyes, as it was getting late. Plagg and Tikki floated past, Plagg mouthing ‘thank you’ before the two drifted away as well. Mari and Adrien eventually went to bed, seeking comfort in sleep and in each other. It didn’t take long for the exhausted pair to fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

As they slept, two tired Kwami’s watched from the balcony as the moon rose over Paris. Tikki snuggled into Plagg as her counterpart nodded off.  _ Maybe just this one night, Paris can fend for itself. _ She thought sleepily. And for once, the city of Paris listened to her request. 

 

_ The End _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. That's Part One! It's been quite a ride. I really like writing for these characters in case you didn't know.
> 
> More stories will be appearing under my name. :) Five of them I believe. They aren't finished yet, but I'm actively working on all of them. Huh. Maybe I am a bit of a masochist.
> 
> Anyways! Here is my shameless plug in for my tumblr ;) (nebilas-writes)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! If you did, you should totally tell me so. ;) Oh wait that's another shameless plug in isn't it. whoops.
> 
> Until Next Time!  
> ~Nebilas~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh these poor oblivious souls. (Giggles) If only there was something that could be done.


End file.
